Maou ga Kita
by Raptain
Summary: He finished concquering the great Labirynth by himself, imagine his surprise when he is adopted? as he wondering where he was ? Imagine more surprsie when he recalled things he didn't do in the other world. Embark on the adventure for the grail. (A arifureta x fate/zero crossover just for your and my enjoyment.) (M rating for obvious reason as of chapter 12). Anyway, Enjoyyy !
1. End of a nightmare

Maou ga kita

 **Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest is the property of** **Ryo Shirakome and fate series is the property of TYPE-MOON. I'm using the base characters and won't be getting whatever money you probably won't give me.**

 **Summary :**

How much could one lost boy change the outcome of a bloody war that happened while searching a way home?

 **Chapter 1**

Hajime Nagumo was your average Japanese in an average body. Never one day he had imagined getting through a portal to some random city while crawling back from some awful monster dungeon.

Hell was he would imagine wandering in some monster nest after having been summoned in another world.

'If only I could have met some company there. Wouldn't have been so boring on the way' he thought 'Well no use crying over spilt milk, might as well get my bearing'.

Said boy now stood on his ground and began by inspecting his body just in case he was missing his other arm. He had his white air and his prosthetic arm. He couldn't really see his eyes, but they probably were red because of his traumatic experience.

He checked his dear gun dubbed "Dönner" laying in its holster. He frowned as a memory of the delici-... dangerous bear that he first at-... killed to crawl back from hell 'Oh that was a good experience that's for sure'.

He thought of his power for a little while as there was a feeling that something had change his mind. He began to fire a little by doing his basic training routine. He began to charge his bullets with magical power and shot a bluish lighting bullet to snipe a leave falling at 200 meters.

'Well there goes a headshot, concept magic of synergist sure is OP'. Totally oblivious of a pair of eye watching him in the distance, he began to ponder on the situation 'Where am I? Am I finally out of this dungeon?'. Taking Orcus' ring that he used as a baggage for his food and his useful stuff in the dungeon like ores and weapons. So much use for his spatial travel bag and too many ideas to exploit.

He took out some piece of meat of the scorpion that he slayed just before he entered the place where Orcus died. He also put a katana on his waist, opposite of Dönner. Made of the hardest ore that he found on his way, the adamantine ore: Kusanagi. With a name like that it was impossible that his weapon would be uncool. The black blade was reflecting the sunlight.

As he began grilling the meat with the help of some flammable ore, he noticed someone approaching his location. Since he was lost in a forest he did what everyone would do with his mindset.

"Who is there ?!" He asked as politely as he could to the intruders. If it was a monster from the abyss he would jus-

"Wowowowo easy easy. I come in peace." Said the almost angelic voice of the intruder. No way was he praising her in his mind as soon as he met her. Dating sim are never achieved with this mindset after all. 'Oops that's dangerous to revert to my otaku hobby after all this. Wouldn't have to be qualified as a chuunibyo at my age'.

Noticing his shivering and his wandering thought the intruder approached to let itself known to Hajime. "Are you cold?" It was probably a stupid question, but it was the best answer found to converse.

"Oh, don't worry about me I'm just fine but more importantly who are you and where am I?" He answered the person while eating his food with as much care as he was cautious that he would be harmed ... nearly zero seeing his reaction speed and all his stats were over most of the other by the end of the abyss.

"Well you are in the garden of the Einzbern mansion and I'm one of the residents. I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, nice to meet you." Responded the now identified female. Her white hair fluttering in the wind, her red eye and her big purple coat to brave this weather.

"Oh, hello I'm Hajime Nagumo, nice to meet you too. Am I in Japan?" He asked while finishing his snack and ranging his stuff, putting them in his ring.

"Yes, we are but would you like to come to my house to play with me?" She asked with puppy dog eyes... staring hopefully at him with her big round red eyes in his own hesitant red ones. After a whole 2 seconds he cracked and followed the now overjoyed little one taking her hand in his own. All the distrust for others forgotten by a stare no longer than the blink of an eye.

Author Note :

Well there goes my first stories. Don't hesitate to comment or suggest new ideas to insert for later. I will read them or ignore them so please don't be so harsh, you will only hurt your own pride.


	2. New place get !

Maou ga kita 2

'What a terrifying power to completely overwhelm me after just meeting me' thought the now defeated survivor of the abyss and conqueror of a great labyrinth, bearer of the conceptual magic and devourer of monsters.

The little one having sense his thought and enjoying the warmth of his hand now sported a beatifical smile at her victory over the stranger that invaded her ground play. Obviously, she didn't invite him only because he was a stranger but because she thought there was more to that man than she could see.

While the two were wondering about each other, a castle or what seems to be a castle was appearing on the horizon. Illyasviel decided to ask the strange man to put her on his shoulders which he accepted before she could do more critical damage than she already did.

The castle was growing bigger by the instant and soon they arrived in front of what appeared to be a European contemporary white castle. 'Wow ... ' was all the white-haired man could think now. Not even the patting that Illyasviel was giving him seemed to matter anymore as he laid eyes on the structure. That was indeed not every day he could enjoy seeing a castle and that was always a good experience for his now red eyes.

His thought was interrupted by a white haired buxom woman in front of the door. "Illyaaaaa! Come back here my dear" cried the woman, her red eyes opening for the world to admire. 'Oh-h what a beauty, I could nearly die in peace. I wonder what Kaori is doing right now ...'

Now seeing the outside, the beauty that is supposedly the mother of the one that have nearly teleported in the arm of the white haired older woman began to hug Illya while sporting a relieved expression on her gentle face.

"Illya where did you disappear again? I thought you were going to play in your room." Said the woman pouting at her daughter's behavior.

"I sensed something happening in the garden and went to investigate the cause. Look what I found on the way, a savage big brother appeared!" Answered the energetic little girl while saying some reference not understood by her mother.

With a perplexed expression, the woman turned her head to scan the area ahead of her and in front of the castle. Her expression hardening when she noticed the boy snapping off his thought and emerging to the world. Her gaze met his own and for a while she just stayed looking into him.

After having been satisfied or what seems to be her satisfaction, she averted her gaze to her daughter that didn't change her peaceful smile and she sighted at her daughter's antics.

"I'm sorry mister... "Hajime Nagumo" ... Hajime but it seems my daughter has been a bother to you. I am Irisviel Von Einzbern and welcome to our abode."

"Thank you and don't worry about it but it seems that I'm in a bit of a bind. I don't know how I came here and last thing I know I just wandered in a portal to escape a monster crawling place..."

Studying his response carefully and measuring the danger of the man with a gun and a blade on him. She answered naturally his troubled mind "Hmmm in that case maybe you would like some tea while we are discussing" ... naturally yes. Not seeing the point of lying and creating a story, she naturally invited him in her home.

"Oh, thanks that would be a huge help Miss Irisviel" said the boy following the woman and enjoying the smile the little Illya was sporting. He put his weapon in his ring as a sign of good will. Not that he would need it anyway.

Walking and admiring the interior of the castle he kept small talking to Irisviel now calling her Iri on her demand and her calling him Nagumo as she was strangely already comfortable with him. Illya kept going between them as thought she was choosing who she would go with. They arrived in piece with a kitchen and some table.

Deciding to end the small talk while doing some tea, Irisviel decided to interrog- ask some question on her visitor. She was naïve but not That much.


	3. My storytelling and my doubts

Maou ga kita 3

"Well Nagumo, you are not exactly like everyone out here so what's your story?" Asked his patient host.

"Hmmm where to begin ... do you want the short or the long version?" Questioned a hesitant Hajime.

"Make me believe it" simply answered the older woman.

"Well do you believe in magic and the fantasy?" Honored the young boy.

"It would be difficult not to when we are a family of Magus" the woman decided to drop a big bomb and secret not minding the consequence.

"Ignoring this seemingly pretty big piece of information for an ex-ordinary normal boy" deadpanned the boy "I will tell you that me and my class have been summoned to be heroes in another world" ... wait for it ...

"Wait wait isn't that impossible? That should be one true magic and there is only one people known to have that power... even then he would not kidnap a group of students without their consent... probably ... who kidnapped you?" Inquired the confused woman while serving her guest some tea.

Said guest patting the young Illya on her head and listening to the enjoying sound of her purring decided to reveal the culprit not minding her confusion "Just some random god oppressing the weak to enjoy his sad lonely immortal life. Not even sure that he is a true god."

"Oh my ... my common sense is getting away as much as you speak" said the woman dramatically while acting like she was falling.

Sweat dropping Nagumo simply said "Sorry" and continued his story. "Anyway, the kingdom did the summon in his stead and we were tasked to train to defeat the demon race oppressing the population of the said kingdom. We were given some status plate while we were given a job, a specialization and a way to evolve our physical and magical abilities."

Seeing the lost expression on her beautiful face he added "Think of it as 'I kill monsters and I get superpowers'". He thought he saw a lighting bulb turn on as he just finished his sentence. 'Well now she gets it I suppose' he thought while enjoying the tea served by his generous host.

Illya decided to interrupt as she heard something cool about her already claimed brother that she picked outside. "You are a superhero?" She asked Nagumo with her eyes so pure that the poor boy never stood a chance to answer a cool line "Sure" he just said 'Omg how low have I fallen to be considered the same as Kyouki'.

Seeing the little tear that dropped comically in his eye Illya decided to simply hug him while being on his lap at the table.

Her mother was now completely relaxed and enjoyed the sight while drinking her own tea and waiting for the end of the story.

After some moments the white-haired boy came back in the discussion and explained his life style in the kingdom from information gathering to the famous day of his supposedly death for his 'comrades'.

Then he continued with his visit in the abyss without the gruesome details to not shock his auto proclaimed little sister. At the end of the story he let out a sight he didn't know he had and simply enjoyed the company of Illya and Iri, not minding his past or his trauma, just being here alive and well. He told her a bit of his ability, but she would not be using them with bad intention.

The proof is she is now hugging him with Illya and he don't really know what to think about it. One part being happy that she accepted him despite what he became and the other being the physical contact of the well-endowed woman. The dark side of him had been totally repressed in face of such an open-minded behavior.

They stayed silent for a while and he thought of his family that probably was not the same or not here at all. Why? Well he heard Iri tell him about one true magic and sending to another universe and he doesn't think that the two worlds would be connected anymore else the petty god would have taken him back or something.

Maybe the family here would take him in seeing how easy going they are or they would simply have labelled him as crazy and lock the door.


	4. Start of a new adventure

Maou ga kita 4

While Nagumo was harboring some pessimistic thoughts, Iri was reaching some conclusions, that or she was easier going than first declared. She then decided to drop the matter on the poor mourning boy.

"Seeing how Illya love you and all, why don't we make you her real big brother? I'm sure anyone would be fooled that you are of this family and I want to have a son as well" said the woman with a smile so pleasant that he lost himself for a whole minute.

When he realized he was staring a bit longer than necessary he just answered with a nod and patted the younger girl that was his new younger sister. Said sister was practically bouncing in place if not for the best effort of her new loving big brother. Much like her mother she was already integrating him in the family. "I'd like that very much but don't wait that I call you mother" He informed the now pouting grown up.

"Kukuku... I didn't know you could see through my intentions so easily young man but don't rest for I am not one to give up after a failed attempt!" Said Iri. "Kukuku and be prepared for I won't live your side big brother!" added Illya.

Smiling at their theatrics he shrugged his shoulder and shook his head that now have a smile, giving ache to his jaws for using some muscles since a long time so "Never will I submit to your shenanigans and justice will reign once again!" He played his role to perfection now being part of the family.

After a small laugh between the three, the duo of women decided to show him a guest room that he could use to sleep from now on. Illya being Illya decided to transfer some stuff in there in precision of the night ahead.

While wandering the corridor he stumbles across Iri sitting on the couch facing the window. He just sat next to her and let her envelop him in a little hug. That came as a surprise, but he let her do as she will for now.

"We will have to go see our family back home. There is something big that is about to happen." Said the nervous young mother.

After some hesitation on his part he responded "Might as well get it over with as you seem troubled by this visit... should we tell them my story? I'm a bit against the idea to be honest ... call it a gut feeling."

"Now now they are a bunch of greedy people but I'm sure they won't do you any bad as long as you are mine" she told while already claiming ownership of the poor man.

Said man just decided to ask what's on his mind "So what's the big event coming just for me?"

Then she answered cryptically before saying the name of the event "Thy will see heroes descending on the mortal realm and battle thy will witness. Cry you will and hope you should because the era is coming! The holy trail is waiting to be claimed !"

"Oh gosh ... I signed for something without reading the damn fine print, didn't I?" Asked Nagumo. "Yes, you did but I'm happy you did!" Reassured Iri now smiling at the new family member. It was becoming to miss some male here since Kiritsugu decided to just drop her and her daughter after meeting them.

This time it was Nagumo that intervened and put a reassuring hand on Iri that was showing a frustrated expression. They stayed like that a little longer before going to bed each on their way.

For a night much welcomed by Hajime, he thought he saw two bundles of white hairs other than his own before losing consciousness and escaping to his 'dreams'.


	5. Preparing to meet my new family

Maou ga kita 5

Waking up by something moving against him that he didn't notice with the beauty sleep he had, he began to check he wasn't in the abyss after a beautifully dream.

He found his answer in the form of two bundle on his bed and under the cover were the culprits. He checked and saw that they were indeed here, his soon to be mother? Or what the paper would say and his now little sister peacefully sleeping on each of his side.

They were nearly symmetrical except Illya hadn't grown much for now. "Big brother you pervert ... zzz". Paling at the insight of the little one he began to have some memories that came to him. The vision of a blonde woman on the ground and a smile on her face. Yue was her name. He didn't know drone where it was, but he began to have some flashback of his supposedly memory. 'Strange I don't remember living that moment' he thought it was strange but didn't pursue the matter for now.

He turned his head to observe the bigger bundle beside him and noticed a bit much of her cleavage. She was just harboring a pink translucent camisole to sleep and was showing a bit much for the little Hajime that used this to wake up. "Huhuhu zzz a big Hajime appear ... zzz".

Not really knowing what he should answer he opted for a silent tsukommi 'What is this woman making me do in her sleep?'. He didn't know and don't want to know. He apparently had a trip to make to meet his new Magus family.

As if on purpose, the two women decided to grip Hajime a bit tighter than before to ensure that they had his warmth a bit longer. Not seeing the point to take out these peaceful expressions he decided to simply hug them closer, much to their delight, and go back to rest on the bed.

Without the abyss come the benefit. He would train later with his much useful artefact and he could enjoy sleeping in as much as he could.

Soon enough the two bundles began to stir against him and the first to open her eyes was Iri. She then looked at him to see if he was admonishing her, but he didn't, so she just laid back again and decided to enjoy his warmth while she can. After some time, the little one showed sign ok awakening.

"Big brother is surely comfortable" she said with closed eyes and leaning against him. "We did good to take him home. The poor one would be lonely if we let him stay outside."

'Am I a dog or does she that just to annoy me?'. Sensing his trouble and being playful herself, Iri decided to answer for him exaggerating with every word passing "I'm glad we brought such a comfortable and good stray home. If only I was a tiny bit younger. Haaaa..."

Sweat dropping he countered "I don't think you are so old you know" ... and after a little bit "Wait I'm not a stray I am just a bit lost in universe" he added not really convinced himself. 'Ah ... so much for a rapid reaction time ahah...'

"So ... should we eat breakfast and present you to the personnel? I'm sure Sella would be glad to know you are in the family even if she doesn't show it." Asked Iri now completely awake and happy about what he just said.

Illya proved that being happy was contagious as she literally jumped out of the bed and went to put some clothes as did her mother in another room.

She came back as fast as she went just when Hajime finished getting clothed and drag him to meet everyone in the castle. Thus, began the tour of their mansion before they were to go back in the main mansion of the family. Thankfully he had language comprehension as a skill to go abroad.

Author notes :

Well that was 5 stories in a roll and some inspiration waiting to be used. I'm satisfied with myself for now and will probably be publishing again soon. I'm open to suggestion and reviews and followers and ... oh shut up .. okay okay I stop. See you soon my little lambs.


	6. The older homonculus and her troubles

Maou ga kita!

Here come the 6th with a slight change of POV. I must spice things a little. Finished gentle Nagumo here comes the real untrusty one.

 **Chapter 6**

Irisviel pov

It's been a long time since we had visitors coming in the house. The first time I saw him I knew it would be a challenge to open him. His eyes showed pain and loneliness. Maybe I could warm it up. I'm a young lonely mother after all.

Kiritsugu decided to let me here after giving his DNA to give birth to Illya. He went with some other inferior woman. Her pride was hurt but she would enjoy life with her little Illya in her greedy family. 3rd magic this 3rd magic that...

Maybe we are an ancient Magus family and all and maybe I'm a homunculus but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the simplest things in life.

Look at my little angel. You can't possibly mistake her as a potential war machine? She is a kind-hearted girl that wouldn't kill a fly ... right? She wouldn't be a sadistic brat that enjoy torturing annoying arrogant people, right? And she wouldn't do any bad to her future brother right?

As said she announced the boy to be her brother. She just met him, and she already attached herself to him. Oh my, I hope she doesn't become an easy woman in the future...

Anyway, they put themselves at the table as they are waiting that I make some tea. I took a long glance at the two. Illya put herself on his lap as he is letting her head. They are just so cute together I almost missed the tea. Yes, that's just how long I watched them.

The man was simple yet handsome. White hair and red eyes. Maybe he was a homunculus like me. But his long black coat and his prosthetic arm told me he wasn't. He would have been repaired or something they do to homunculus. I never had to be healed so I wouldn't know.

I was bearing the table and preparing some questions for him to open a little before he could tell me his story, but it seems I don't have a lot of effort to do. He seemed to be a decent person if not for his bluntness.

What does he mean he just went to another world? I think my Magus side is crying for this. I hope this old vampire didn't put something strange in his body.

Okay... This conversation is getting on my nerves, but I must compose myself. What is it with a world where demon race oppresses the human? Who could have such a mind to create this world or these monsters?

From somewhere watching the human in 'his' world, the 'god' sneezed before shrugging it off and resumed watching their struggle.

The insightful woman continued to watch her guest and her daughter as he told his story.

He was nearing the conclusions as he told his adventure in the abyss of monsters. He crawled from the weakest, killed the enemy on his way, ate them for the trouble and arrived at the end after some epic battle with a giant scorpion.

Before he could continue she was already enveloping him in a cocoon with her daughter without letting him see her redder eyes. She doesn't want to let him experience that again... ever.

After some small talk and important revelations, she decided to let him in the family. Not minding his old one or any internal conflict he could have, she wants to have him with her.

Surprisingly he accepted the proposition and as, so she had to present him to the Einzbern and maybe he could help me in the war coming.

After arranging the trip to the main mansion, she took a place in the room across and thought about her life and needs.

When Hajime came she was thankful and happy at the same time. Coincidental or not he indirectly supports her emotionally and he was getting some Iri's point.

After discussing this and that they decided to sleep in their respective room. Fearing for his meeting of tomorrow and having been lonely for a long time, she decided to sneak in his room.

She was not surprised to see Illya already securing her spot and sleeping. She just came to him and went to sleep beside him on his other side. Not making noises and putting her head on his arm, she slept beside him with a peaceful expression.

Tomorrow would be stressful after all

 **Author's note:** here are two chapters to enjoy and wait for what is coming next.

The next part is about another white haired one. Please tell me I do any good or any bad for your eyes. See you in 5 minutes my little lambs.


	7. The younger homonculus and her enjoyment

Maou ga kita!

Yooo here comes another Pov. Guess who it is.

You will see it after descending anyway. We are nearing the meeting with the Einzbern and as you saw previously, there is no Kiritsugu for now (oops spoil).

Here begins the story. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 7**

Illya's pov

I just sensed something big happening in the garden. Is it the sacred woman's intuition? Anyway, I sneaked out of the room to see what this is about. I'm a curious one after all.

Making my way in my playground, I sneak on someone. There is some fire on the ground and a strange odor reaching my nose. I make my way and observe the person from a bush. I saw him and immediately I was drawn.

With his white hair and his long coat, I thought he was like me but that's not possible. After all he has a metallic arm and some strange things on his waist. Is it a toy gun? I would love to play with it.

He seemed to sense me as I approached and said something with his sword raised. Is it's real one? That's so cool!

After some peaceful bonding I attacked him with a sacred art that I learned: the puppy's dog eyes. From the ancestral times there are nearly nobody that could resist this attack. With the exception from the old goat that is my grandfather. Always on his guard and spouting respect this behave like that.

When I saw the effects of my devastating attack I couldn't repress a smile on my face. I took his hand and made my way to the castle.

Arriving there I got on his shoulders, but I didn't have to do the sacred art. I think it won't be needed as much. With a victorious smirk we entered the house with my mother and we got seated at the table.

I took the best place there was to mark him as mine only. I saw the look on my mother as she watched but this is my big brother and this woman's intuition tells me she will take him away.

As he was discussing the events I couldn't really follow as he patted my head. God that feels good. A purr escaped me as I couldn't contain it. When the patting stopped, my brother finished his story and I found it very sad.

I decided to do what my mother did when I was sad, and I simply hugged him. It should be the solution as my mother came to do the same thing. Tch she is gaining territory.

Luckily, they can't hear her mind as she was harboring some hostile thoughts.

Then she decided to go to sleep and preparing herself to invade on her brother's bed. As soon as he got there she appeared and got herself next to him.

He didn't seem to notice or mind, so she secured the place on his side. Just before she slept she thought she heard the bed creak as a person was coming. Not having the force to lift herself up after being so comfortable, she shrugged it off and went sleeping.

Tomorrow they would go to see the old goat and she would probably not appreciate the visit.

 **Author's note:** Here is the second one with our little adorable Illya. Isn't she the cutest?

Well, next will probably be the real confrontation with the Einzbern. Hmmm I can't wait to write it. Please tell me I'm doing any good for your eyes. See you soon my little lambs.


	8. The departure

Maou ga kita!

Here is the 8th chapter freshly baked.

Story is coming at the light of the day. After some stuff to get to the next step, here comes the prelude to the war! Get the dogs out!

We'll chew them all. We must respect the title after all. By the way There won't be the cast from arifureta exception of the memories. Well I would be spoiling but the memories are linked to the title and the web series. So, enjoy

 **Chapter 8**

Centric Hajime pov

He was slowly getting up and ready to confront whatever was thrown at him when some random memory about a rabbit girl named Shia. Swinging a blunt weapon in another labyrinth. 'Maybe I'm getting crazy after all' he naturally shrugged it off as he had experienced crazier thing in the abyss.

Getting out of his room he decided to go downstairs after coming across Illya at the door. He followed the very very active girl while inspecting his surroundings. He didn't want to be lost after all. Wouldn't really be like a demon Lord 'Where did the nickname come from?'...

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of eyes that came from the end of the corridor. He didn't recognize it and immediately went on his guard. Old habits die hard you know.

Illya waved at her "Hello Sella look what I found in the garden" she said while showing Hajime like a prize while puffing her 'chest'.

"Mou big brother you were thinking something rude just, now weren't you?" She exclaimed while said brother took a step back, recoiling from her expression.

Sella decided to intervene after having listened to these information "Illya how can you pick some random individual to play with you? Don't you know how dangerous it was for you? What if he was armed? You can't have this behavior longer if you want to be a proper lady". She told that as she picked Hajime staring at her and inspecting in search of any potential treat. She prepared herself to use some magic to repulse the assailant in case he was hostile.

"And you can't accept random invitation from a stranger." She added to the stranger in the house.

Iri decided to let herself known and explained the situation before anything could happen between the two.

This time, Hajime decided to put her on his potential enemy list as she made him think of Shizuku except she had silver hair and a maid costume. Her red eyes like him and the host of the house showing she was probably like his sister, just a bit more developed.

Said two girls showed a bit of hostility for one moment but they couldn't tell why.

As he thought of his old friend, Iri told them all that they would take the plane at 12 am. The three people had a good breakfast and Hajime went to the garden to train his skill and began tinkering with some artefact. Obvious to the three pair of eyes, he infused some gravity magic in the ammunition and training it. Not seeing the problem that he didn't get this magic while he was in the other world.

Illya came to him in the garden after enjoying seeing him work. She dragged him from his place and played with him in the garden. From running to hiding and climbing. They arrived rapidly at 10 am and Iri proposed that they got in the car.

They took the car as Irisviel sat in the driver's seat. Illya in the back. Hajime took this time to relax a bit as he couldn't tell prediction like a certain annoying rabbit in his 'memory'. God know he wouldn't let her drive anytime soon after he arrived at the airport.

 **Author's note:**

That's the end of this chapter. Isn't there a pattern to these memories coming to him? I see one, personally (you don't say -.-'). I put Sella in the story and yes, I know she is not supposed to be alive before 8 years ... Well something like that. I thought it would be cool to put her in the story. She won't be so present in the story anyway.

Please tell me if I'm wrong any moment or how I'm right and I hope you enjoyed the story ^^

See you soon my little lambs.


	9. Let's visit the family

Maou ga kita!

Yooo people and welcome to part 9 of the story. We are skipping the plane trip and before you ask how he passed the metallic control of the airport. He just detached it. He could attach it so why not? He put it in the ring and done. Then enjoy the story.

 **Chapter 9**

He was stretching his limb and getting out of the plane with his two companions. Lucky them they had just three seats next to each other. Illya being next the windows and enjoying as much as she could. That was not the first time but who could neglect the experience.

As he thought of his cute the little albino is sleeping, he heard Irisviel calling to him as she was ready to go. Taking Illya from her seat and putting her in his arm, he got out from the plane after some passengers.

By going out the plane he remembered a little girl and a perverted Dragon. 'Strange, I don't think I met these kind of people' he thought to himself while giving a death stare to the Dragon woman from his memory. Said Dragon just trembled and seemed to be in ecstasy.

As he was getting some random memory, which was beginning to be annoying, Iri took the baggage with the bare necessities for the trip. Some clothes, some money and things women their age probably need.

Getting out of the airport and nearing the parking, Irisviel decided to speak to him and getting him out of his thought.

"Should we take a taxi or buy a car?" She asked with her innocent smile.

'How rich are you?' He tsukomied in his mind. "No, I have the perfect thing in my ring" he told her with a grin and after getting further from the passing eyes, he put his prosthetic arm back.

After some suspense, he took out a two wheeled drive that he dubbed Steif. This little jewel would transmute the ground under the wheel and putting it back after the passage so that the bike would not tremble or fall. This artefact would probably make some tiger's grandfather and a certain Rider jealous, but he does not mind them.

Most of all this miracle works only with the help of magic. Since he got the skill "magic manipulation" from eating his first monster, with the red marking on his body, he could transfer a little amount of magic inside the engine or driving it with electricity if he wanted. After all he did get "lighting clad " as a first skill too. So much for eating some wolf.

He shook Illya up as he was preparing the vehicle and the little one got up in the matter of seconds. She shot up, startled by the changeset of environment and looked at the vehicle. A strange glean of admiration was in her eyes as she neared 'Steif'. She took a seat with the help of her mother. She put herself before Hajime and Irisviel was behind. Iri was a bit startled by the appearance of 'Steif but she let go of her concern.

Thinking of how similar the situation was with an annoying rabbit and a certain vampire princess, he gave them some safety helmet. He put the bad in his ring and spoke up "Is it okay? Everyone hangs on".

And like that they departed to the mansion. Iri was guiding him and enjoying herself as she entrusted her weight on him as to not fall. Illya would remember the sensation all her life and he could imagine driving her nearly everywhere like this.

What come next would be a confrontation with some Magus family... his family but it will be long before he could trust them enough. 'Maybe I should do some prevention on the way', as he thought he prepared some artefact that he worked on this morning.

 **Author's note:**

Here ends the 9th chapter. Wouh I like writing this. Suspense is getting me pump up, but I wouldn't want to be getting out of inspiration now.

Well criticize me positively or negatively but most of all, enjoy.

Later my little lambs.


	10. Arriving at the mansion

Maou ga kita!

Yahoo! Here's a new update for you.

What should I put next? What should I put?

Will Hajime fight the family? Will he run away? Will he speak about his life? Will he trust anyone? So many rhetorical question... anyway enjoy!

 **Chapter 10**

He got his stuff out of the ring and got on the ground. He put the bike in the spatial ring and took the helmet off their heads. Making them disappear, he followed Irisviel doing some small talk with her.

"That was amazing you know. I can't wait to do it again. Maybe I could learn too. That would be awesome!" Irisviel told the man while having an envious expression on her face.

"Big brother sure is awesome. Having stuff like that is expected for the one I took in" As she puffed her chest out, being prideful of him and of herself.

'I hope she doesn't end like someone who think everything belong to him' Hajime thought of the future of the little red eye girl and a certain king just sneezed and, in another universe, some child with the same golden hair did the same.

A maid welcomed them and spoke with Irisviel about an arrangement with the current head of the family. Jubstacheit von Einzbern was the head of the family and the creator of Irisviel.

Iri told him a bit of her family's story and what she was to him in the plane. They obviously put a barrier to contain the sound from reaching the others.

Apparently Jubstacheit was the head despite being an artificial intelligence created to reproduce the fire user of the 3rd magic: Justeaze Lizricht von Einzbern. After a long time, the golem master created a homunculus: Irisviel von Einzbern.

Some years later, with the help of Kiritsugu, he created Illya. As such Illya could consider him as a grandfather or an old goat as she told but Irisviel doesn't really like him. He is the one that precluded her from going in the wilderness or enjoy life outside. That's why she requested some vacancies in Japan.

She told him a bit of her creation ability and that maybe she could help him from time to time. After this, they talked a bit of her life and torments before Illya was born. Hajime remembered the vampire princess inside the dungeon. He did not come across her, but he remembered her. A strange feeling that put some compassion for the homunculus beside him.

While thinking about the conversation and preparing some countermeasures for the old head of this house, he neared a room with the letters 'Rat'. His skill "language comprehension" told him that it means 'Council'.

A memory of a reunion with some elders in Fair Bergen surfaced and he was not really pleased with what could happen. This time in the room was the family of the one he protects.

As soon as they stepped in the room they received varied looks from the elders. The majority was sending him looks of superiority as he looked like a homunculus. They probably thoughts he was just a servant that had the chance to meet them. There was the head obviously and he was practically glaring different holes in his body and studying him the whole time.

Preparing himself and sending a look to Irisviel, I took Illya beside me and she began to speak to them. After some polite stuff and random speech about expectations, the head began to talk.

"So, Irisviel von Einzbern, tell me, who is this strange human boy beside you?"

 **Author's note:**

There ends this part of the story. Next time will be a slight change of pov to spice things a little. Good old Hajime is lovely but Irisviel is even more so.

I decided to put the elders inside and won't be giving names just yet. I interpreted Jubstacheit as I thought he was. We don't see him a lot, but he is an interesting character don't you think? An old one and he created someone from memory and DNA. I mean not a lot of people can do that before the apocrypha arc.

At the beginning I thought of doing fate/apocrypha crossover, but I prefer fate/zero because I don't like Sieg (Balmung this and balmung that... not my favorite fighting style you see). Well then later my little lambs.


	11. A long talk and a solution

Maou ga kita!

Youhou! I'm feeling great, so I decided to make the chapter longer. I was working with my phone, so I put little chapters but now I'm making chapter from different chapter. Since I love mathematics just think of it as a simple addition. Note hard for anyone right? Not that I don't like doubting your intelligence but here comes the chapter, enjoy.

 **Chapter 11**

Part 1

Jubstacheit pov

Surprised gasp erupted in the room of the elders "What?" "But he is like them" "That's the feeling I was getting" "Maybe that explains the marking under his face" "I wonder if he would take the hand of my granddaughter" "I want to keep him"

Ignoring some mot so useful comments, I think I saw some red vein pop on the face of the young boy and, surprisingly, on the face of my supposedly daughter.

The boy decided to speak with some dead eyes on his face. I wonder what he is thinking. "How can you know I was human just by looking?". Well he certainly looks like he has lived some bad experience.

"I created homunculi so why shouldn't I know the basic structure and biology of those? Moreover, I think I saw some marking on your body, are those magic circuit? Irisviel informed me that you were aware of the Magus world" I said while pointing with my hand at the older homunculus.

Before he could respond some elder intervened "How could you inform him like that? Don't you doll know it is a guarded secret? We should kill him right now if he is just a human. We can't spare any expense to keep him alive."

Those elders are testing my patience sometimes but it's not like I can go against a unanimous decision since I was just a creation. I just hope he doesn't cause any list for us. I have bad vibes when looking at him.

"I don't care what you think I am, but I hope you are not an enemy. I would probably kill you." ... 'Great, he is susceptible' Indignation stirred the crowd.

The same guy pressed his pseudo advantage with the elders "How can you speak like that to the great council? Don't you know your position? You are just guarded by the doll over there. Know your place Mongrel!"

I'm fearing for this man since the obvious killing intent is leaking from the boy. Apparently unfazed the boy responded with venom in his words "I don't think my parents are the frivolous type and gave birth to me together, so I can't be a Mongrel, but I don't take lightly if you just insult someone I care about. Chose: a bullet, a laser or a needle to break your ego. It's so big I can touch it from here."

Well sarcasm is better than outright violence I suppose. Maybe I could see his ability if I let him assault the man.

Apparently little Illya put Hajime between the man and her as she was a little bit overwhelmed. "Tch. Look at what you did, now she is afraid. Aren't you ashamed as an adult."

"As if I care about this doll. She should just prepare to replace her mother in the next war." He said that with a straight hauntingly face. Oh god that doesn't exist I know where this is going. I looked at the human so long. I must have my age in some memory, but I don't care about this stuff.

When I was reminded in my good time, some guard and homunculi approached the man in front of him. I don't know what I missed but if the fuming elder were any indication, I think he snapped and used his only method of pressure: force.

I wanted to intervene but the two women next to him seemed to rely on him with their gaze. 'They have been called negatively since the boy spoke, so they are searching some comfort' noted the AI.

He almost missed it, but he saw some flying objects hovering in front of the two women. He also had some in front of him ready to intercept whatever was thrown.

The two homunculi beside him were regrouped and the little objects put themselves in hexagonal position. Two more appeared in front of the man.

Maybe I'm old but I think one of them is glowing a bit. Or is it the internal structure? While having my curiosity raised, I analyzed the object.

The ones protecting the girls were big enough to protect them. A cross with a shield at the center. Combined they would protect them from whatever was thrown. I could tell the shield was composed from resistant material, but I don't know if we could break them rapidly.

The one he put in front of him were note defensive if the lack of shield was any indication.

 **Part 2**

Illyasviel pov

There was one glowing cross in front of my big brother. He put some big cross with round stone in front of me. I peeked at the elders and put my head back when I saw the one I didn't like.

I'm grateful to my big brother for saying he cares for me and he even put a screen to repress me from seeing the bad old man.

As I was looking at Hajime he looked here with a reassuring smile in my direction. The cross that was glowing then fired some shiny thing at the bad man. I peeked from the cover and saw a hole in the wall next to the ear of this man.

I then looked curiously at Hajime and he just turned his head while lifting his shoulders. 'How cool! I don't know what he did but it was shiny!' While thinking of what other things he could do he decided to speak to the elders.

"I thought I told you not to insult them. Not my fault if I kill you after that, is it? Know that's the first time I miss the target... and that was intentional. Wouldn't want my dear family to be killed like that" he said with a monotone expression, but I think he is a bit pissed at them. Just a bit.

I think every elder took offense to that because they prepared some spells to throw at him. I shout his name because he is the primary target, but he just walked right past us. The shield seemed to support the spells that 'deviated' from their courses and bounced harmlessly.

When I looked at my big brother while fearing for his safety, I open big round eyes. He was just standing here unharmed and with some red glow on him. I took the occasion to faint from relief and falling in the arms of my mother.

Irisviel pov

I couldn't explain my relief in less than ten words. I saw him get attacked and was ready to jump in if not for the 'friendly fire' we were receiving. Luckily, I saw him unharmed and glowing red. That was new but not unappreciated.

The head of the family tool the occasion to speak if not admonish the elders "What are you doing you outclassed old figurative people? And didn't you hear he is our family? I was informed before, but you should stop attacking people that threaten your position!"

Calming himself the head spoke again "Now Irisviel, could you please speak and explain the situation to these knuckleheads".

I decided to come out of the cover and stepped next to my dear new family with Illya in my arms. Nagumo put the shields back in his ring. Someone tried to send a spell, but it was stopped by the pressure Nagumo was giving.

"Illya got herself a new brother in the garden and after discussing with him, seeing he was a lonely yet powerful boy, I decided to put him in the family and shower him with all he missed".

And before they could respond the head informed them "Sure he could be useful to our cause and he has interesting materials to show it. Maybe we could speak of our inventions in great details."

I saw Hajime shiver for one instant, but he didn't disagree as it should probably be useful for him. "You saw that I hate being tested so I hope you won't do something like that again" he said with as much assurance as he didn't care about the situation.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. Anyway, what do you know about the grail war?" Jubstacheit said with a rare smile on his face.

 **Part 3**

Normal (3rd) pov

"The grail war? Iri mentioned something like that some time ago... Well what I know is that is probably a war and there is the holy grail involved somewhere." The now unarmed boy just said that definition like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jubstacheit, Irisviel and all the elders just looked at him with deadpanned expressions. They could not counter this as it was true, but they wanted to punch him for the zealous definition of the war that could bring them their dream... probably.

Irisviel spoke up "Nagumo, it's not that easy you know"

Jubstacheit added "True it is a war but there are only 7 people involved that fight for an all wish granting artefact. Obviously because there are seven people doesn't mean it's an easy war."

Some elder spoke up "7 masters call 7 heroes from the throne"

Another one remarked "Those 7 heroes fight among themselves and by their sacrifice they return in the grail"

Irisviel finished "filling the grail in me and granting a wish. So is my destiny"

Hajime was silent for one instant then a vein popped on his head as he was thinking of the chunnibyo disciple of the Hauria tribe.

Jubstacheit then informed him "And because of circumstances we would like that Irisviel summon a servant, a hero, herself". Seeing the disapproving face, he had, he demanded "Would you like to guard her and Illyasviel on this quest?".

A rare smirk made itself appeared on his face as he spoke out of character. It seems the head has found the boy interesting and amusing.

Hajime searched in his mind for some solution at this problem and surprisingly found one in his fake memories. He didn't know if he could do it as he was now, but he could experiment with Jubstacheit to see it working.

He was thinking about his fake memories and his other self-conquering the great dungeon in another time. He compared and found that he also acquired the conceptual magic as he went with the flow of memories.

The need of the situation has unlocked a memory where Kaori died and had her soul transplanted in another body. He missed some of the other conceptual magic, but it would do for now.

"I've got a solution for us and that won't involve any loss for you. Maybe a great gain if what I've heard about your family is true." Not knowing he was already considered a sorcerer in the association, he dropped some bomb on Jubstacheit that apparently understood the meaning of his word, proving the wisdom of an old artificial intelligence.

"Maybe we should really speak, just the two of us" he told him with a dangerous glean in his eyes. "No old goat he is mine!" Replied Illya I'm her sleep.

Ignoring this slip of mind, Hajime showed a sign to follow him and looked at Irisviel so that she could come with him. Appreciating the gesture, she followed him for a long discussion that probably would shambles her life and that of her daughter.

While some elder was plotting his revenge on the boy and calling a few people. Jubstacheit was disinterested in this plot as he was focusing on the duty bestow upon him.

'That's not every day some random people can give advice on their family's secret art' on those underrated thought, he walked past everyone with the boy to go in his workshop with them. Not caring a certain black-haired little Magus fuming for whatever reason she had, he allowed them in his workshop.

Deciding to end the small talk and his impatient mind gaining control he asked the ever-waiting question "So what can I do for you to help me research the True Magic that we searched for centuries?". He did not mind if he failed the basic principle of negotiation: to not show you need something. It wouldn't work with the being in front of him.

Blunt and professional was his emotional state of mind. Created to reproduce a user of the 3rd Magic. Dedicated to the task and when the family was falling apart, he became the head and searched a way to get the Magic of the soul. Countless searching and creating, he wandered on the Magus path but today that changed.

 **Part 4**

As Jubstacheit was having the time of his life. Hajime was a little bit amused. The man never showed sign of arrogance nor inferiority beside him. He respected the man for his behavior and as a fellow inventor or creator, he was already interested in his experimentation.

"I need test subjects" he told bluntly "I may know some magic to displace a soul or granting one, but I don't know if I can apply it on a living specie."

Big eyes followed suit after he told that. One was glad he could save her or have a way to do it and one because he just insinuates that he could do it with nonliving thing.

Nearly fainting from relief of his task, the old man told "If you want test subject I don't care how much you take. You could probably cancel our participation in the war if you wanted. What do you want from this old man?"

"As I said just make some rest subject, homunculus, take some animals, some monsters for all I care. I know I can attack the soul and so maybe I could rip it off and place it in a new body". He informed the man of his condition. "After that I'm not sure if I can bestow the knowledge to you but we could try" he reassured.

"Of course, I also want to witness this war to test myself against some hero of the past. I also heard some bad rumors for some Magus family. Well Iri told me but I trust her enough to believe in some of them." As he saw Irisviel fidgeting a bit he ignored it and added "Also one of the worst I heard: what so you know about the Matou and the Thosaka?".

When he heard that there was 2 Magus family in Fuyuki he listened to the story Iri told him. Well, you can speak of a lot of things in nearly 12 hours.

Jubstacheit sensed the animosity when he spoke the two names. Whatever was told was probably not pretty. He didn't know how this could reach the homunculus' ear, but they have.

Seeing how some Magus were with other people, butcher looking at the kettle. He didn't seem fazed about just two ancient family.

So, he began instructing this boy "One of them is a prideful bunch who study with the Jewel: the Thosaka. And the other is a nearly extinct Magus family that survive with Matou Zouken and his foolish experiment: the Matou".

Seeing he nearly knew that much as he was listening, he continued "there had been some sort of exchange between them and as so the younger sibling of the Thosaka was gifted to Matou Zouken. Anything more than this is guarded secret by the clock tower and a Magus family doesn't revel all his card to outsiders. Like we are known to search for the 3rd magi, other family probably don't know how advanced we are except we created some homunculi. The Matou are known for their practice with some familiar. How can they revive their lost art without magic circuit is not known.

After this bit of education Hajime made his mind to investigate what could have happened to the little girl that was sold. A memory came to him with a little girl in his arm in front of an auction. He didn't like it and would probably jump to solve it. Even if he particularly did not care there was this strange feeling in his gut.

"I don't know who I should punish between the two, but I probably know who one of my experiment subject will be". As he darkly said that to the old man with him, he returned to the subject at hand.

"So, young man, how about we discuss some of our inventions while waiting for the dinner. It's nearly 8 pm and we didn't see the time pass under our nose." And just lick the flick of a hand, a strange friendship was instituted.

While they were presenting each other's inventions with Irisviel and Illya now awake and listening, someone fuming in anger and shame was plotting against the guests. On some files were some instructions for his handyman to give to the other involved in the plot.

The deranged man was laughing evilly while reminding his scheme. "Hahaha. At last everything is in place. This boy won't see it coming! And we can take some hostages to make him surrender to the might of this family!"

He probably didn't know what was waiting him this night.

 **Author's note:**

Here comes the usual Hajime. Finish the gentle stuff and welcome the intelligent tsundere anti-hero. Oh boy that I liked to write this part. I thought it would be fun to make Jubstacheit as friends with Hajime. Two creators with the power of souls. By the way I hope you see what the memory will do to this Hajime. Maybe he doesn't have his harem, but I think he was too showy about it. And with the conceptual magic I think he will do many great things. If only he could use it to save a poor girl from the bad worms under her bed (wink, wink). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and know that I'm improving bit by bit. Maybe you will have a best seller that isn't selling before you know it (yes, I have great dream, problem?). Anyyyyway, see you later my little lambs.


	12. How I solve a kidnapping Hajime style

Maou ga kita!

Well well well… You wanted a bloody Hajime and here he begins to resurface. You know he has just found a family, so I wanted thee poor boy some comfort, but you are right on this: We don't fuck with Hajime. And now that everyone knows he has fucking 3rd Magic. I think he will be a bit freer to do as he please if you know what I mean.

Concerning relationships, Hajime will probably be involved with Irisviel if you got some indication that I gave. Maybe we will have a little harem but there are not many choices there… I'll think about it and hear your suggestions. Let's get the show on the road, enjoy!

 **Chapter 12**

Part 1

Random evil elder pov

I was in my office while waiting for the night and preparing the men for the assault. I thought I saw some spiders on the ceiling 'Was it a silver one?'. Revising the documents, some time passed, and the sun was setting.

I looked one last time before giving instructions to my men in the office. They had to relay orders to the others and take the young homunculus as an insurance. I received the reports that we took her to the place as demanded when she was strolling the corridor.

Everything was fine except one little thing; the little spider was not a real spider. So, when I heard some explosion and what appeared to be gunshots, I knew everything was probably busted. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was a little spider in front of my face.

Hajime's pov

I was not too happy about the situation in front of me. At first, I was speaking and experimenting with the old man. When I used it to spy on the house, I remembered some elder was a whiny bitch. So, imagine my no-surprise when said elder was just plotting after I let him liv- I mean leave.

I didn't want troubles for Iri and Illya in their family. I let them go as a warning to stop any attempt on my person. Couldn't they get the hidden message. For fuck's sake I invaded their home, no matter the mean, I attacked them while they were aware of me and I defended against a full assault. Fuck me sideway, I haven't been so gentle since before entering the abyss.

Why am I so angry? Isn't that a rhetorical question? Even I could tell if someone did the same to me? Well they just had to prepare to kidnap the little Illya. The so cute white-haired homunculus that claimed to be my little sister. I deployed my cross bits and prepared my companion from the abyss "Dönner". That would probably be an overkill as I can crush them with my grip alone. I mean, I lifted a demon chimera and crushed his head in one of my memory. And not just in my memory, in the abys there were enough test subject to do that.

Making my way as soon as I confirmed the intention of this elder, I travelled along the corridor, not confining my pressure skill. Everyone in my way was an enemy and the people I passed by were putting themselves 'out' of harm avoiding my wrath and a potential bullet in the head.

I so wanted to just kill everyone in the way but those in front of me and part of this incredibly stupid scheme will do for now. Maybe we could experiment on them with the old man. Cry of anguish erupted among them and some turned their back to run anywhere. That or they thought they could inform their boss if they took their distance. Not that he would answer the door anyway.

What do they say in videogame: take the head of the viper. Well I was obviously not confronting a big organization as they were just random mob on my way. I never imagined I would miss the abyss. 'Sigh, where is the challenge here', as he thought that, another batch of enemy formed what seemed to be a barricade. 'Concentrating' again, I returned my attention to these people in front of me. I heard she was taken by car to some safe house near the city.

'I don't know the law of this country, but I hope for them they won't get on my way and I hope that we can make them forget this night ever happened.'

As he was ready to overthrow and causing some genocide, there was one anxious homunculus hoping for her brother to come for her.

Assuring himself that he let some defense artefact for Iri, I looked through them and saw that they were on guard for her. Getting my attention back I continued in the hallway and eliminated the culprits as I was going outside to get Illya back.

 **Part 2**

Illyasviel's pov

It was dark where I was. I'm shaking, I don't know if it's from fear or if it is from moving. I was just wandering in the mansion, so I was safe but near my big brother's room, I saw some bag wrap around me. I was afraid and debated from the grip, but something was making me feel tired.

There was some object in the form of an animal with me and as I was losing consciousness, I gripped it as hard as I could. I didn't know what it was, maybe a bunny with very big legs but it could help me.

When I came to, there were darkness around me, I wasn't in a bag anymore, but I could feel a carpet under me. I think it's a car, that much is obvious as it is shaking and there is a carpet. I know my mother is not driving since I do not feel shaking inside me. I don't know much about driving but I don't think that's the norm.

As I was thinking to myself, the car came to a stop. I pretended to be asleep and calmed my shaking. That didn't seem to faze the kidnapper as he put me on his shoulder and told me it was fine. I think this man is not so bad despite my kidnapping. At least he reassures me.

We made our way inside an abandoned building and I see big road and lights not far from here. I peeked where we went but it's not like I could recognize the surrounding as I never really got out of the house. That was the first time in those vacancies in Japan and I could meet my brother. I wonder why we don't get out much.

The strangely gentle man decided to put me down on a chair and told me to wait here. I griped the bunny I had with me and I almost missed the red glow in his eyes. Maybe it could help my brother to find me. As I was hoping for my brother to come, the man arrived with some more guards. He instructed them to move around and someone even gave me a manga to read. I don't know who this JoJo is, but I have nothing else to do. I already learned to read so it's not so difficult.

After some pages I began to enjoy it. They were funny striking poses while bending their body like that. The other man just read one himself not far from here. He eyed my little bunny carefully, but he averted his eyes as he was not seeing the problem with the bunny. I don't think this bunny is normal.

As I was enjoying this story and capturing every moment, I heard some radio buzzing to life. "Trevor to Alpha. I think I saw some suspect vehicle on the road."

The strange man got to the radio and took something to speak. "Alpha to Trevor. Why is it suspect? Is it Blue light? Or is it a flashy pink?" The man said that with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Some snickers were heard but they were silenced by what happened next.

"Trevor to Alpha. Very funny but neither of those choices. The suspect is at extreme speed on a two-wheeled black vehicle while five other cars are in pursuit. I don't think they are the police but maybe we should prepare. We didn't hear anything from the client and it has been one hour already."

I was relieved internally because I recognized the vehicle as the one my big brother put me on before coming to the mansion. I tried to not show this smile, but it seemed the leader was paying attention to my reaction since earlier and he did not miss this slip.

Touching some buttons on the radio, the leader spoke orders "Alpha to Everyone. There is some Hero coming to the rescue. Don't let him near here. All men prepare for a defensive measure while I contact the client and prepare evacuation." As soon as he said that, he turned to me and gave some orders to prepare evacuation.

He turned to the radio and demanded to be informed of the situation in real time. The radio was buzzing as he waited for information and soon it gave one. Orders were barked, and rustling were heard. In the far, if you tended your ear, you could hear some gunfire and explosions.

"Trevor to Alpha. This is insane, the man on the vehicle make the others explode with a big gun. When I say big gun, it's a very big gun. Maybe it's an anti-tank rifle"

I noted that to ask my brother what it was later. I abandoned the JoJo's manga and didn't notice the look the rabbit was giving me. I listened to the radio for updates when they came as cry of terrors.

"Trevor to Alpha. I think we are in troubles. He just blew up all his pursuers and didn't slow down at all. And if I trust my eyes, he just turned and is heading in our direction at max speed. Permission to open fire?" said the mercenary on the radio.

"Permission to open fire. Full capacity. I don't think we can take him lightly and I don't think there will be another assailant" told the leader of the group while having a curious expression seeing the rabbit that had change the orientation of his head.

While the command was received, and he heard his men preparing, he decided to approach the little rabbit. He took it and inspected it before dropping it on the ground.

I heard the gunfire start from the inside of the building and heard some engine running in the distance. He received the confirmation from the evacuation point and got ready to put me to sleep. I then prepared myself to do whatever I could to escape the treatment, but I knew it was no use. One of the handymen approached me and I recoiled a bit. I shook my head and prepared to escape when I saw the rabbit near me. I didn't know why but I took it and lunched it at the man before me.

What I wasn't expecting happened before I could blink my eyes and the rabbit jumped to life while in midair. He did a double jump while avoiding the man that tried to grab him and extended his leg. What appeared to be a plushie my brother gave me seemed to just protect me as he kicked the head of the man.

When he finished kicking him, there was a silence in the room as the corpse fell to the ground. With a 'Thump', the bloody body became lifeless and the rabbit landed on the ground and retracted his leg. His innocent expression just gave people the need to cuddle him if not for the murder he just did.

Three men snapped out of their thought and got ready to intercept it. They couldn't use their gun as they were careful about the friendly fire. They approached the strange bunny and one got ready to jump in when the rabbit seemed to vanish from their views and appeared on the head of one of them. The bunny then jumped to another one and killed him just like the previous one. When another one took his gun, the rabbit just kicked him in the gut and made a hole in his abdomen.

The poor third man never stood a chance when he took his gun in an act of desperation against the atrocity this cute bunny just committed. The rabbit prepared something big as I jumped on the occasion to put her new inspiration to the test.

I used magic to create a cap just like in JoJo and announced "Nobody could see what you did so nobody can judge you…" She moved forward and added "So I will be your judge and I will crush you". As she finished to say that and turned her cap sideway, the rabbit jumped as if on command and contracted his leg and let a barrage of kick to the mercenary. Letting out some "Ora ora oraaaa" the leader looked at me and I think there was some regret in his eyes. Not my fault if he gave me a manga. 'Hurry up big brother, I'm so cool right now'

 **Part 3**

Normal pov

As the men looked at the spectacle in front of them, they failed to notice the radio had gone silent. When everything was calm despite the little girl, the mercenaries heard some noise approaching. They were dangerously near and immediately, everyone jumped in position and prepared to fire in the direction. The rabbit was calmer than before and returned to an unmoving position.

When the figure walked out of the cover, everyone began to shoot his rifle. When they were out of ammunition they would reload and when they didn't have any bullets left, they took some gun in their back. After 5 minutes of continuous fire that would seem like 5 hours of anxiety for the mercenaries, exception of the leader, a coffin like object was there.

When the object appeared to be unharmed, a figure walked out and took the shield back. He approached the nearly petrified men and the leader shoot a bullet from his pistol. The white-haired boy took no offence and just tilted his head sideway as the bullet passed harmlessly by his jaw.

He spooks with power and released a dark pressure along "It seems you did something you shouldn't have, random bad people. It's time for some education!". As he said that, he took his katana out of his ring and prepared it next to his waist. He didn't take any martial arts lesson but there was basic principle anyone know: if you swing it, it cuts and if you swing it fast, it cuts without being intercepted, and if you swing it with smoothness and animosity, there isn't anything you can't cut.

While thinking that, the boy prepared what is known as a Lai stance. It was a style of rapidity and precision not easily attainable even after training hard. But for Hajime, whose stats were over the top, his agility high enough and his precision was nearly not comparable. He approached one of them and swung his katana so fast than nobody could see it. They could probably not follow his movement anyway. He did that for three other people and he stopped. Waiting for the result.

Three people did not know what happened before they found it difficult to breath and they couldn't sense their legs. In the next instant, they all heard a 'clunk' signaling he put back his katana in place and they heard one great 'Thump' on the ground. They looked at the direction and averted their eyes as three comrades were no more than 9 bodies parts. The boy had cut each of them in three, just by approaching and cutting.

The martial artists would probably pop their eyes at the sight, but they probably couldn't do much against the monster in human skin. Upon seeing the result of his swings, he continued to stare at the men. Some gasped at him but did noting more. The others had their mind coming back and were barking orders to take arms. With the rest of the ammunition, they took aim with their pistol and fired together.

The boy seemed unfazed much to their horror as he took position and got the katana out. Anyone seeing that would be very impressed. As the boy saw the nearing bullets, he glared and began to cut his way through, literally.

Coming from a world where the manga were more advanced, he intoned some quote from JoJo, much to the delight of the little albino. "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" These words were heard as he was cutting bullet after bullet. One slash after the other. One slash took two or three bullets on his way. A perfect sphere of air formed around him as he cut the bullets. Nothing would enter his territory without him being aware. Under the assault, maybe a normal katana couldn't cut so much bullets without breaking, but it was obviously not a normal katana and obviously not a normal person using it.

Never regarding the stupefied expressions of the enemies, the barrage stopped one instant as they were reloading. This instant was enough for the boy as he jumped into action and began to cut across the crowd. When he passed them and got near the little girl waiting for him with a big smile. He put his katana in the scabbard. This action instilled fear in everyone as they saw what it did.

Like the badass brother he was, he quoted some famous line "You will die in six seconds from now, use this time to repent on what you did".

6

Everyone began to panic and search for problems in their bodies.

5

4

3

At this point, everyone was frantic as flashes of their life were played in their mind

2

Now everyone found where they had gone wrong in their life. Some because of revenge, some were involved at the wrong time, some were enjoying making other suffer, … But everyone agreed on one thing.

1

"Omae wa mou … shindeiru" said Hajime marking the end of the six seconds mark.

0

'We should not have fucked with him' were their respective thoughts.

And just like that, 15 bodies fell to the ground, lifeless. Cut in two and let on the ground to bleed as their hearts could not pomp anymore.

There stays only one person left. The leader. Hajime saw by the rabbit what he had done and decided to reserve some preferential treatment. As he was pondering on how he should torture him for accepting the job, he had the best idea of his life.

What valued him a nickname as a crotch smasher with the other him. He arrived next to the leader, horrified at the sight but brave enough to confront him. He stood straight while waiting for his demise. As the boy arrived next to him, he felt a pressure so great that he had to put himself on his knees. When he felt some cold between his legs he began to doubt whatever lessons he had in biology and what he knew about it. 'Shouldn't it be warm in this place?'.

He didn't dare look at it as the dangerous monster was in front of him. He adjusted his aim with his pistol, making the suspense known. Then he shot the leader and said leader closed his eyes. When he felt his head whole he was relieved. As the boy didn't quote any line from manga or where he took them, he continued to inspect his body. He felt his arm and the other one. He shook his legs a bit and felt them. But there was one part he didn't feel. He sensed something stirred inside him and finally noticed what was missing. His virility, his symbol, his flag was missing. Surprisingly he didn't feel pain in the place. When he was relieved he was not in pain, something stabbed in his neck and he lost consciousness.

Happy from his workout, Hajime decided to look at the little kidnapped. When he saw that smile, he knew what would be coming. What he didn't expect was the intensity of the tackle. Such an attack can't be at a level lower than heroic prowess as he fell to the ground with the girl in his arm.

After some time, hugging the girl, he contacted Irisviel in the mansion with the telepathic stone he gave her.

"Iri, we are coming back. Any troubles coming for you?" He asked her after calling her.

"HAJIME!" she just shouted as said boy responded calmly "Don't shout and speak in your mind, I hear you just fine". Getting her calm back she asked, "Oh good, did you get Illya back?" so he reassured her "Yes I did. And we are returning, so are you safe?".

"Yes I am. And there is Jubstacheit with me, so I have insurance for my safety" she informed him of her condition as he was getting ready to leave. He jumped with Illya and the leader less some body parts in the air, by the window. He stopped using his air walk skill to descend and got the bike ready. Illya climbed it as Hajime seemed to finish whatever he did. He put the leader on the ground and let him be in favor of getting on the bike behind Illya.

When they were ready to leave, Hajime started the engine with some magic power and gave a ride back to the little Illya. There would be not much to do as he had seen a police barrage in front of the building. Since he avoided it and got on the road by another place. He used the tracking device back at the mansion and drive as Illya enjoyed the trip. They didn't have any helmet seeing the situation but who cared about security anyway. His bike didn't leave any trace, so he probably wouldn't have problems with tracking.

A long road ahead and some troubles finished, he pushed a button and an explosion was heard from the building. 'What a way to finish the evening'.

 **Author's note:**

There goes the story how I like it. Well after some complications on the writing, I finally began to write my story as I foresaw it.

I hope you liked it as much as I do and if it misses some badass thing, let me know.

I think he will be more badass as time passes but I don't want him too badass you see. At least the heroes could prove to be a challenge I think. But who will Irisviel summons in this grail? Humhuuuum who knows.

And I didn't do it in the previous chap, but my count word is OVER 9 THOUSAND.

 **Oh, JoJo and Dragon Ball are not my property either and I use quotes to express some parody in this story.**

Well that's it I can die happy. Much to the delight of some people probably.

Well, I will slow down the update since I have some exams to prepare, apparently… So later my little lambs.


	13. Rescue of the purple princess

Maou ga kita

 **Chapter 13**

Here's the thirteenth. Bad number it seems but it shouldn't change a happy outcome coming in.

Enjoy.

 **Part 1**

 **Evil elder 1 pov**

I was waking up in my office. Did I work too much? Such thoughts were interrupted when I focused on the paper on my desk.

Did the operation work? As I remembered exactly what happened before falling asleep or unconscious for this case, I think I was paling.

Not wanting to be here to see the 'results' of my master plan. I decided to stay low for now. Maybe I should go and hide somewhere for a while? Such thought was interrupted when I heard my doom coming.

""Dyyyyyynamic entryyyyy!"" Two voices overlapped, and I looked at where was coming the sound. As I turned my head I saw it.

The two people I was trying to deal with hung in the air above me. A crash of the window I didn't notice. Wait they were not hanging in the air, they were slowly falling on me. The foot of the boy extended and the girl smiling doing the same pose.

I tried to move but I was slow for this situation. I think my adrenaline is pumping too much. The boy muttered to me as he was 10 cm from my head "Too slow!". And like that, the second time of this evening, I was falling asleep. Not sure I would be waking up.

 **Hajime pov**

Ffff what a good sport. I didn't know they could give me target practice to calm me down. Now that's in the past how about we go to see Iri and the old man.

Letting the corpse on the ground and hoping someone had cleaned the others in the hallways, we made our way to the waiting woman and her creator/father. Illya on my shoulder, we advanced.

 **Jubstacheit pov**

Oh, what a mess these people are doing. That's what children with power can do. At least we don't have children as emperor nowadays.

One moment I was reminding and analyzing the creations we did, Hajime and myself, the next I am informed and hear fight in the mansion. Since the bounded field didn't go off it would not be an outsider.

Who was I kidding, there were people opposed to my decision concerning Hajime and we couldn't let them know about the third magic yet.

Obviously, someone would do that. That will require a lot of paperwork and connection to make this incident forgotten.

The headache was coming when I heard engine turning and reckless driving ensured. I made my way to Irisviel by following the trail of corpses. Some people were unconscious on the ground and others were soiling themselves.

I opened the door to reveal Irisviel with some robot we did with Hajime. Since I was not threatening or showing hostility, they didn't attack me.

Irisviel explained a bit of the situation and I decided to wait for an update. I thought she lost it a moment when she cried the name of her apparently lover if her behavior was any indication.

I was wandering if I had to act like the father and show Hajime that she was my daughter, but I put the idea as a try in my head when he will sport feeling for her. That was not really my daughter, but an old man can have fun too.

When she finished talking to herself and thinking hard, she explained that Hajime was coming back. I did a few calls to the clock tower and other contacts to wrap this mess by the morning.

I already gave orders to clean to those that were conscious and ready. Homunculi should do the job fine. Sometime later, I heard a crash in the house like a broking window.

Then after a long time that door came open and Irisviel decided to move to answer or, so I thought.

 **Irisviel pov**

What was this daughter of mine thinking by being kidnapped like that. And what does his new father do about it? He left bodyguard and begins to kill everyone, letting me here waiting without update on the situation.

When the door opened, and the robot didn't move, I knew it was him. So, I didn't think twice as I rushed to the door to crush him. Just when the door opened he was standing up waiting as I neared him.

A look of realization came to his face and he recoiled a bit, bracing for impact. It was just the opening I needed as I went forward and crushed him in a big hug. The momentum made us go forward and he stopped against a wall.

 **Part 2**

Part 2

Hajime pov

When Illya jumped off my shoulders, I knew something was up. But I was mid movements in opening the door, so I couldn't stop there.

As soon as I opened the door I noticed Jubstacheit opening his eyes and grinning a bit, a strange feeling. I looked at Irisviel near me and realized something.

'I know where Illya learn these special attacks'. This realization came as the light of the day when I was crushed in a hug so great that I transmute the sole of my shoes in the ground.

It was not enough, and I had to pour magic power to resist traversing the wall behind us. I resisted a bit and we came gently to a stop.

I think this was the best attack I received after battling with Tio in her controlled Dragon form. I relaxed after that and the vixen just used the opportunity to coil herself around me.

Illya grumbled something like "just for today" before going in the room with the creations I left, rabbit in her hands. I didn't notice it before now, she is skilled.

"Not that I don't like the feeling, but you are crushing me" I said while hoping the young woman would release me from her grip.

I think I said something bad as she did the opposite I was demanding. So as a gentleman, I accepted the treatment without knowing why and apologized like a man.

I approached Jubstacheit like that and spoke with him about the situation. Luckily, he dealt with the aftermath as I was returning. That done with no hard feeling, he prepared a visit to the clock tower while we were left.

Admiring the quality of the work the man provided in a short lap of time, I decided to tag along since we had a bit of time before the grail war.

Irisviel would try to summon someone and the possible cooperation with the clock tower could provide us with an artefact of ancient time. Jubstacheit thought he would use connection to get 'Avalon', the standard of the king of knights.

I wasn't against the idea since King Arthur was represented in stories with Excalibur. I didn't read a lot about European Mythology and I would like to try/see it.

Since we had a visit programmed in one week, I could go back to Japan and deal with some troubling family before coming back to Germany.

A certain abandoned daughter's pov

I was afraid of this place. I didn't get to say goodbye to my sister as my father sold me to this family. I had a new brother, but he was strange and looked at me weirdly.

I had a gentle uncle that helped me acclimate here, but the worst was this strange old man. He appeared from the shadows and disappeared in it. He seemed old and wrinkled with a strange head.

He told me that he would get me in a room before going to bed in two days. He showed me the room and since then I didn't get out of my bed.

I had books about some heroes and princesses beside the bed. I naturally didn't read that as I took the story next to it. I read the summary and that was a scary story for kids. Maybe I liked these stories, but I don't like what I saw in that room.

I closed my eyes after reading the book and hopes someone would save me.

 **Part 3**

 **Hajime pov**

I haven't built a warship just yet, so I was in a private jet to Japan.

I didn't know how much time would pass as it was a first experience. I went alone on the trip as I didn't want to put the others in harm way. Even if they could not harm them anyway.

So, I was reading some explanations that Jubstacheit furnished me and was surprised to know they were only two families of Magus in Fuyuki City. He noted the address of the castle where Stella is, and he noted the addresses to contact in relation with the supernatural.

There was the address that I needed, the house of the Matou. If what I've heard is true, then I suppose I could do something about it. It's not heroic stuff if I just happen to pass by the house and decides to kidnap someone. Not heroic.

Sometime later.

We landed some time ago and I make my way to the castle. I was greeted by Sella that was a bit surprised to see me alone. I explained that I was coming to solve some problems here.

She was obviously suspicious of me, but she received the letter I was told to give her. She the tolerated my presence but kept an eye on me. I didn't demand more of her and didn't care.

I took a nap and decided to head near the house by taking a walk. And what a great walk that would be. I neared the city and decides to visit the city by waiting for the night.

I saw some boy on the ground in a park, bruised and covered in mutt. I decided to lift him up and told "Fight back with everything and do it for justice. Then you will be respected".

I don't know what got me to say this to this strange redhaired boy, but I saw me from before the summon in this boy. I don't know if he heard me, but he seemed to nod and went on his way after saying thanks.

Strange kids nowadays. I resumed my walk ignoring the gaze of the boy going to his house. I passed by some market and buy some sweets. After walking a bit, I notice a strange longing gaze on my back.

This gaze came from a purple haired girl and it was fixated on my hand. No, it was for the sweet I had in my hand, ready to be devoured. After eating monsters with putrid taste, I need to revisit my culinary knowledge.

I decided to end her suffering by getting the sweet in her head. She nearly jumped at my hand and attacked the sweet with biting. She grasped my hand the whole time and I was a bit shocked at her bluntness.

She followed me closely on my walk after that. I don't know who her parents are, but they shouldn't let their kid without surveillance. I was giving her threats and she decided to take my hand. I'm sure I was suspicious to everyone in doing this.

I neared a house and inspected it. Yes, that's where it is. I feel some bad vibes from this house. Well nothing could stop me for now.

Suddenly the girl spoke her first words "What do you want to do in my house "

As he was about to respond, he noticed that maybe, she was the girl sold by her family. 'Someone' appeared from the entry way and welcomed him. "Hello mister, what business have you here?", something about this man doesn't seem right.

While deciding my course of action, I decided to go with some basic talk. I told him I was visiting the country and seeing Magus family while wandering. He naturally was on his guard as I revealed my knowledge of the supernatural.

Like that ended my first meeting with this man. Little did I know he would put the girl in torture this one night.

 **Part 4**

Night was coming as the sun was setting. I finished my walk and decided to take a different way to the castle. I would spy a little on the two Magus family.

The Thosaka were making paperwork and call, preparing for something. Continuing my way, I saw a certain man with a stare like death was accompanying him as he walked.

I ignored him after seeing he wouldn't be a threat to me and forgot him the next instant. He went on his way as I walked to the second family that interested me.

I used some concealment skills and neared the house. I decided to see by some windows if the little purple haired girl was alive. What I saw perturbed me. She was like in a trance, some tears in her eyes as she had a starfish position on her bed. She was naked and without cover.

I decided to enter the room by doing a transmute spell on the wall. I approached her, but she didn't seem to notice me, so I took a sweet from my pocket. She woke up seeing a strange object in the physical world and jumped on it.

I think it was an instinct. Like zombies seeing fresh chair to eat. When she realized what happened she remembered the room when the grandfather had put her in and threw herself at Hajime, crying what she could to the sole comfort she found.

Normal pov

Hajime almost put a rubber bullet on her forehead for the contact by he decided against it. Repressing his reflexes, he comforted the little girl and let her hug him.

He wanted to take her with him, but someone appeared by the door. It was the insect monster in human skin that just terrorized her granddaughter.

"Who are you and how did you get here? I can't have my new acquisition get tarnished, so I will have you leave the premise." Said the old man.

'Dopan' courtesy of Hajime he received a bullet in the abdomen "Tch, can't you see it's an emotional moment". With his snarky reply, he turned his head to the intruder of the room.

Surprised one bullet wasn't enough for the old man he put one more in the forehead to see what the problem was.

He saw it when it seemed that some insects were flying from the wound. Some others taking their place to repair whatever damage had been done.

Seeing the trouble coming he decided to change his bullets to soul bullets. Those one could attack the soul. Where did he build it? In the plane obviously. Hajime wasn't one to let some new knowledge get to waste after all.

The old man mot knowing the change just stood here and said, "I will have to make you live by force if you insist on resisting". After announcing his offensive action, he created multiples dark familiar. There were wolves, snakes and other dangerous animals.

So, Hajime being Hajime and seeing the purple haired girl behind him, he shot the familiar one by one without waiting for the results. Soon enough the black animals were disposed of.

Pointing his gun at the old man he shot. 'DOPAAAAN' 4 shots overlapping each other were put in the old man. One for each sensible place: 1 in the head, 1 in the heart, 1 in the balls and 1 in his ass when it ricocheted.

When seeing the problem with his body and that they were attacking him directly. He was sensible to it since he controlled his consciousness in the insects. He tried to transfer it to the insect inside his granddaughter's body, but something blocked it.

What blocked it, obviously there wasn't any worm alive left in the girl's body. When had this man the chance to kill the worms?

On this absurd thought, the Matou bloodline would never be passed on. And Sakura would be saved from her foster family to be in another one since she was suffering from the traumatic experience.

Hajime decided to leave the premise after destroying room with some grenade, not leaving any worms behind.

 **Part 5**

"I didn't take you for a kidnapper" was the words that greeted him in the castle.

He put some clothes on the child named Sakura. He decided to adopt her on a whim. He had a soft spot for children no matter how he could hide it. Seeing one apparently raped by worms in a basement did stir a string in him.

She had sobbed about what happened in her room and he acted with some of his combat nanorobots. They could go inside the body and electrocuted the worms with the skill 'lighting clad' imbued in them.

He had controlled one by sharing his vision with another foresaw skill. It could share vision with some creature under his command to strategize or to operate in this case. After knowing how one of them was, he put command on some others to kill any similar creatures.

When they finished, they returned on the ring and I put them in.

Returning his attention, he took the girl and presented her to Sella. After seeing and knowing the girl, Sella just went back to her work.

Seeing the moon was up, he took her in his room and put her in the bed. He gave her some pajama he took from Illya's room and took some of his clothes off. They were in bed and Sakura clang to him like a safe line. He put his arms around her and as she was relaxing, he slept. The now Sakura Hajime was having a peaceful expression but soon had some nightmares about the room back at the Matou.

In the morning, she was staring and patting the body of Hajime as to be sure that he was indeed real and tangible. She had seen ghosts' stories after all.

When she was satisfied she just stares at him while waiting he was up. The man was not caring much about it and slept in. But the little girl wouldn't have it this way as her stomach rumbled a little and she had to go to the toilet too. So, she woke him up by slapping him a bit.

As she was enjoying it, he woke up and stared curiously at her. He wanted to get his pistol, but she was in his arm, so he couldn't. He was about to do a kick after lifting himself up, but he remembered that he just adopted her.

"Hmmm. What's the meaning of this little one?" He asked the staring girl. Said one just told him "I'm not little" before getting up and add "I must go to the toilet" before her tummy decided to protest about her priority.

She blushed a bit before Hajime decided to guide her. They would wash her too after breakfast. And after 2 days, they would come back to the mansion in Germany.

 **Author's note:**

You should know that I hate Zouken for what he did in the name of mage craft. He could have killed Kinji by trying for all I care. So, I decided to put him dead. Don't worry if you liked the family, they have the father anyway. Now that I killed Zouken, there is also Kariya staying alive and avoiding the war. Praise me yes.

Don't care if what I killed him with is not true by the canon law. This is another universe anyway.

Next chapter should have some serious stuff and a good thing for you.

Well then, later little lambs.


	14. Start of the serious stuff & the shower

Maou ga kita

 **Chapter 14**

 **Part 1**

Hajime pov

The trip back to Germany passed without troubles and I was now greeted by one daughter and her mother. They saw the one that was accompanying me. They altered their gazes between us in synchronization. I knew some comment was coming when I would pass the door and true enough, it came.

"Ara ara, you get on a trip and you get back a daughter already? When did you plan to announce it to me" Iri said as Illya added while looking at the girl "Did you get me a sister already? Banzai!". I tried to facepalm, but they didn't let go of me. When did they get so bold again?

As I tried to make my way out of their grasp, Sakura presented herself "Hello, new mother, I am Hajime Sakura, it is nice to meet you. And you too big sister." What is she saying now? My headache is increasing. At least she is getting to her new name already.

It seems her attack was super effective as I didn't see Iri move to hug the girl. "I forgive you this time since she is a cute polite one, but I won't accept another one you know. Except ours" I didn't get the end of her sentence, but I think it was the right choice to cover my ears at the last moment.

Then, like a man caught cheating on his wife, I paled a little and went inside, followed by her gaze on my back and taking Illya by her hand. She talked about her new hobby that she got on my trip as she apparently commanded some manga and the jump magazine. 'I hope she doesn't become too engrossed in it' I said with some tear in the eye while thinking about an Illya shouting some random anime stuff on the road.

Arriving at Jubstacheit's workshop, he added a remark of his own "Oh, you sure work fast, young one". When did I convert him to a humorous man? I got in place with the new daughter on my laps and the two homunculi circling me. They were a bit close, but I don't really care since it has been some days that I left.

I talked with the old man about the situation and he told me he would arrange the situation. I asked if he could train her as a magus user in the family, by teaching her basic stuff. He agreed and planned to have her a teacher at the next visit of the clocktower. We planned one before my trip, so it should come in the next days since I extended my trip by some days.

As we will go to the base of the Mage's association, the three would stay here. I also picked some other memory about space travel, but I will have to practice it with this trip. We also had to get one artefact for the invocation of a servant. I will also try to invoke one, but I decided to test my luck without a catalyst. I was told it would be weaker, but I doubt it. I don't have magic circuit, I think, but pure magic power would do, probably.

I'm sure some random boy who search to prove himself could do it anyway so why wouldn't it work? Anyway, we prepared for the trip while testing some experiment in the workshop. The old man was taking note furiously and examined the creatures at the same time. I was working on some project and during break, I would search those strange memories that surfaced.

I'm sure the visit to this association will be eventful after all.

 **Part 2**

Normal pov

Two men arrived in a building filled with magus in research. One was the head of his family and the other was a young man with white hair and red eyes. These two advanced in the building, ignoring the curious stares their way.

Hajime ignored them as he walked but he noticed an old man, grinning his way. Not knowing why some were scattered and shouted like mad men, he continued while the man murmured in his teeth. Little did the young man know he would get to know who he was sometime later.

Continuing their visit, the old man excused himself while showing him the library for him to use while he met some higher ups. Going the way indicated, he followed the same old man from moments ago. The library was left with no one as he entered it and went to the collection of book before taking one on the grail. He skimmed the detail and looked at the concrete history of the object.

The man approached him as the boy tensed a little. He didn't get any idea seeing the man was old. He certainly was powerful and a veteran. Even his face cried that he fought some being that no one could match. The strange man smiled a little and spoke to him.

"Hello, fellow sorcerer, I see that you are in a bind in your problem. I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg but you can call me Zelretch." He just said one sentence and he already knew everything about his magic. Like he probably knew what he had for breakfast "Some pancakes yes". His thought was interrupted when he read his mind and directly answered. He was right by the way.

No, I don't think he can read mind but he guessed it base on my character but how did he know my character. Squinting his eyes, the boy was formulating his question when Zelretch interrupted him "I am a sorcerer and possessor of the second True Magic called Kaleidoscope. It serves to travel to parallel worlds if you want to know."

A locked memory wanted to come but it seems it would have to wait for this. As the boy resigned himself to hear what the old man had to say, Zelretch proposed something so foolish he didn't know how to explain it. "Would you like to regain every memory from your counterparts? Maybe some skills would do you good don't you think?"

'But what would Zelretch gain by doing this?', and said man just answered while lifting his shoulder a little "What else? A fellow prankster would do good for my old age. I'm not as capable as in my youth and I don't say no to a fellow dimension traveler". Seeing the logic in the argument, he was about to comply when his words resounded in his mind and a realization came to him.

"Wait what? You have so much possibility to discover new things and you use it to prank people?"

Said prankster just laughed and said, "Good answer", while waving a sword or something similar and I fell on the ground in agony. There were many memories, some good and some bad ones like losing an eye and almost dying a few times. But the worst was when I got all the conceptual magic from the great labyrinths. It seemed to stop when the other me created his own conceptual magic called by the command 'Everything and anything, just disappear', the magic to Deny all existences.

'It seemed that Zelretch updated my ring a little before I lost all my consciousness. I didn't fight back as it probably would be a really hard battle and I wouldn't throw my life away from some memories.'

 **Part 3**

Hajime pov

'Maybe he is a good man', on those thoughts, I prepared to plunge into dreamland.

As I came to, the being named Zelretch was staring at me with a black ink marker pen. I stared at him for 10 seconds as he did nothing to mask his crime. When he put the pen back, I took a mirror out and he had the ingenuity of analyzing my memory before drawing an eyepatch on my face… He even put some whiskers on each side of my face. I closed my eye with the eyepatch and was assaulted by the memories.

They didn't surface since I was unconscious but now it seems they were part of me. I took out my ring and took out some red ore condensed in an ultra-thin string. I grinned a little but Zelretch didn't seem to care. I suppose that he has some trick to evade it anyway.

I put it back and turned my attention back at him. "So, what do you want besides the bullshit you were saying?"

He responded calmly "Just your support from time to time to protect some universe out there."

"Can it wait a bit before you employ me?" I said, not seeing the disadvantages of the job request. At least I won't need to go to hello work. I didn't need it with my 'transmute' skill anyway.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about it. We will be seeing each other from time to time so you will know when the time comes for you to work. There's a corrupted grail here anyway." As he said that, he disappeared.

He probably dropped a big bomb on me as he told that and when I erased the drawing on my face, I looked at the book open on the table. There were serious stuff and a theory about the manufacturing of the grail war system. There was Zelretch involved obviously and I learned some information.

What I know about this grail is that it answers to a strong desire and I just happen to have one, no matter which Hajime wishes, it should answer when I try to summon someone. And said servant will have the same personality as me. Great, I must think of a way to make her obey me except for the command seals… I just got a great idea, it begins by 'V' and finishes with 'ence'.

Confirming my plan of actions, some student came inside the library, plain looking and with neck long black hair. He seemed perturbed by my presence, but he came to me anyway. He told me that Jubstacheit was waiting for me in the hallway and I left him with some cryptic parting words "Acknowledge your own effort". He didn't seem to understand but I was not one for charity. I can advise but I won't take your hand to make you realize your mistakes.

I found the old man rapidly and we discussed about what happened in his meeting. He told me he got some old scales as an artifact to summon a servant for Iri. I wonder who we will get with this one. I put it in my ring as I told him my meeting with Zelretch. He was a bit surprised by it and slightly inspected me. I also told him I made advancements with my magic and he seemed happy about it. Probably glad to experiment a little more.

We came across a woman with brown hair that seemed to scream superiority. Everyone she came across seemed to respect her and maybe worship her a little. I heard some said "Miss Bartolomei" or "Queen" with longing voices. She stopped a bit and gave me a nod, strange woman. It seemed I was making some friends today… Go, me.

 **Part 4**

Since we finished our visit in the afternoon, we searched for some lodging. We found a Hotel and took the penthouse. It seemed we received more founds from the organization as we were actively searching the third Magic without relying on the grail.

It would be a help in the future as I would probably not take them forever under my wing. I gave them a lot to do with random samples of using this magic, so they would probably research it without me.

I decided to try to make the compass from my memory. Since I was not with the vampire princess, it would me a lot more difficult, but I have Jubstacheit with me. Zelretch decided to drop by to see if anything would go right with it. He appeared from the toilet, opening the door and scaring Jubstacheit in the process.

The old man would regulate the output of magic I was using and Zelretch would supervise the process. A bounded field forms around us and I began the process. It was difficult in the beginning, but it was a smooth process as the time passes.

Sweating a bit and activating my skill 'supreme break' to gain more control, I was engulfed in red lights and concentrated on the feeling of going home. As the magic seemed to stabilize, I was with a tetrahedron object in my hands, it had a needle in it and some measuring tool on the side. The effect of supreme break wore off and I took a nap on the ground. I managed to put the gate key in my ring just before hitting the ground.

I came to two hours later, feeling groggy in my legs as I slept in a bad position. I found Jubstacheit asleep and sweating as he had to control the flow of my magic power. Not an easy task I may add. Zelretch left and left me a note saying "good job" with an image of him, pulling out the thang and lifting the thumb. I searched the ring and he put some teleportation stone inside it for me to use when he would call me. He would probably put the knowledge of the place I am heading seeing he could put the memories inside me.

Deciding to use my new artefacts, I opened a portal to Iri and was surprised when I saw her in the bathroom, naked and singing some melody under the shower "I wonder when he will come back. What should I prank him with and how to welcome him. I could try this and that ufufu." She then turned her head to see Hajime, across an oval shape blue light. She froze a bit under the shower before smiling and showing him inside by grabbing him.

 **LEMON STUFF BELOW, DON'T HATE ME IF YOU IGNORE THIS WARNING AND EVEN IF YOU DON'T IGNORE IT.**

Hajime was frozen the entire time, he shouldn't be a virgin in his mind, but it was not him that experienced these feelings, or is it? He knew what it felt but he couldn't see why he wasn't anymore as his body was pure and had yet to be tainted.

While having this dilemma in my head, I didn't realize I was devoid of my clothes and ready to shower. "Now I don't have to think about when I'll offer myself to you without the girls knowing about it…" She purred in my ear before she captured my lips as I was getting back to the real world.

'Wow, maybe she was guarded all her life, but she knows what to do', while tasting her lips and slightly opening my mouth to voice anything other than the silence of our kiss, she took the opportunity and slipped her tongue inside.

This woman just French-kissed me right off the bat(h) and put us naked under the shower. If I didn't get my memories from my counterpart, I would be fixed in place and free for this woman to do as she pleases.

Gently, the kiss evolved to some caress on the back as the shower was tapping gently on her pale skin. I didn't remark the red marking on my hand before I levelled it to cup her cheeks. 'Maybe the grail answered my wish while I was creating the compass.'

Any feeling or thought were interrupted when the white-haired beauty in front of me leaned on me and captured a certain sword in her legs. Rubbing it against a soft yet warm surface and not stopping the kiss despite the need of oxygen.

When we came apart, I looked in her splendid red eyes as they had the same hue of lust in them. We resumed our kiss with more vigor than before under the warm water. I took one of her round breast while rubbing bud on top of it. My other hand sneaked a bit lower on her body, passing her belly before coming to her cunt.

My sword occupied the most part, so I took the second little sensitive bud I found on her body. I was answered with shouts at my performance. I hoped whatever the walls were done with covered the sound she made as she shouts what passed her mind. Essentially my name, it's important to note as it was not some other random guy.

I didn't know the old man, always sleeping in the hotel, had made these homunculi as sensitive as the human body for these parts. I administrated my treatment to the albino as I was growing impatient with it.

I decided to rub a bit more and slid one finger inside her cunt. While doing it, I rubbed her bosom a bit more with my other and took a lick on her neck. I sucked a bit of her skin when I put my lips on different parts of her neck, eliciting several moans of joy and lust.

After several minutes where she was in a bit of a trance, I decide to increase my speed to the point where she took several deep breaths before letting go of her pent-up stress on my hand. She arched her back and I didn't recognize some liquid mixed with the shower's water.

She had her arms around my neck and she used them to make her way back against my body. She exhaled a little before kissing me again and smiling to me as she put herself against the wall, showing me her secret garden so that I could take it for myself.

A smooth skin and a rose bud welcomed me, drenched in juice of pleasure that she apparently produced. She looked at me with her red eyes and her lustful expression before pleading "Take me, Nagumo".

That were intelligible words that I didn't have time to interpret as I approached her with a 7 inches sword (approximately 18cm), ready to pierce whatever was thrown at it. And like magnets, the sword came down to strike the beautiful flower offering herself to him. The sword pierced, and the flower screamed.

If it was anyone other than me, they would nearly be deaf by the end of it. The entire length of the sword slid inside the garden as the homunculus was ready to welcome her soon to be husband inside her. She was a woman of value, she wouldn't do these sorts of things with another man.

As she finished screaming, I put my head next to her head and she turned to kiss me. I put her in a more convenient position, lifting her with my two arms as she screamed due to how deep I was inside her. She was right in front of the water and her back was turned against me, so her head was resting a bit on my shoulder.

Deciding to continue our session, I decided to move inside her. The movement surprised her as I heard a little gasp escaping her lips. I resumed our kissing and grinded insider her cunt.

I was moving steadily so she can adapt to the length and enjoy it. It soon wasn't fast enough as she moved her hips in synchronization with my movements. Since she wanted some control, I put myself on the ground and she impaled herself on top of me. We finally came out of the shower, but the next part would be much enjoyable.

We were faster and faster to the point where Iri had her back arched and her mouth slightly open with her tongue falling out her mouth. Her eyes were nearly disappearing as I came inside her.

"Iriiiiiii" "Nagumooooooo" calling our name in the heat of the moment, a bit louder than during the session, we came as one. Our mixed fluids inside the gentle tight garden of this beautiful girl.

I was sweating a bit, just a bit. My endurance stat was also a cheat. Iri collapsed on top of me while I didn't get outside of her yet. She let out a splendid moan when I moved a little inside her, still hard and ready to consume a marriage that didn't happen.

We tested various position and came 7 more time before Iri collapsed one final time on the floor, semen dripping from her three holes. I decided to wash her in the shower before taking her to the penthouse and putting her in my bed.

 **THIS IS THE END OF THE LEMON. I WARNED YOU. ALSO, DON'T WORRY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHY SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS IF YOU DIDN'T READ, THAT MUCH IS OUBVIOUS.**

I took another trip to take the two girls in their room. When I opened the door, Illya was trembling under the blanket while mumbling about scary ghosts.

Sakura was lifting her cover with a beaming expression while saying 'Scary ghosts'. I fear for the future of this girl. I announced myself and we came to the penthouse. There were three rooms with bed. I put the girls in one bed, Jubstacheit in another one with the help of the bit cross.

I decided to sleep with Iri. Since she was unconscious on the bed, I took some sleeping robe from the wardrobe and put her body in it. The white robe accord well with her white hair, maybe she has a white robe for special occasions, with some yellow on it.

Satisfied with myself, I went to sleep after saying goodnight to the girls, and reassuring Illya about ghosts. She even put the killing rabbit on guard next to the bed.

'In the next days, we should prepare to summon our servant for the grail.' I thought that while seeing the red marking on each of our hands. Postposing those facts, the dreamland called me from the living plane.

 **Author's note:**

I'm happy with myself, I don't know about you as you are obviously happy but I'm proud of me.

Like you did see this coming, Zelretch coming for him and offering a job. Well maybe I'll use this to make some other stories later. Should be fun. Also, I hope you are ready for the summoning ritual. I got some suggestions and I'll use this in the storyline. Better than what I got before.

For those who revendicate Hajime being a Harem protagonist, I'll have you know he didn't accept Shia as his second important people before a long way and a long time. Since it's another universe, let me go about it as I see fit, it should come alongside the story.

I also prepared potential figures being Bartolomei (Strict and arrogant but she respects stronger), Summons 1 and 2, Irisviel as the main wife (If you did not get it). That's it for the moment.

Also, since I killed Matou, Kiritsugu will probably summon a servant to respect the basic war. I also didn't make the little Valvet and his teacher participate since the clock tower will rely on Hajime since he doesn't have a wish that he can't grant himself.

That's it. See you later, little lambs.


	15. Summoning the viper and the king

Maou ga kita

Yooo, people, here is a 15th chapter for you. Some light stuff followed by another big fight. It should please you, probably, but I liked it so that should be okay right?

Anyway, Enjoy.

Chapter 15

 **Part 1**

Hajime was finally coming back to himself. He had a great night and he has a great morning. He was currently in the penthouse of the hotel with Irisviel on the bed. Said person was snuggling in the arms of her now lover.

They could be other thing like friends with benefits or one-night stand, but she wouldn't have it another way. Thinking like her, they were now husband and wife. And that was what would be put on the paper as he should be in their family. Adoption was now out of the way as they could register the couple and the girl he picked on the side.

She enjoyed her warm morning as Hajime was as calm as a rock. She verified it was him under the cover and it was. It would probably be strange to be in the bed of a stranger after what transpired last time. But the clock was ticking, and she didn't know where he took her.

She got up on the bed and remarked her attire, a simple white robe from the hotel as she saw the logo RP on the sides. She pushed Hajime a little before saying the dreamy phrase of the ex-otaku beside him. "Mooo, if you don't wake up, I'll have to kiss you."

As on a practiced reflex, Hajime got up as probably doom was coming instead of a kiss, suffocating him in his sleep. He looked at Iri and plants a kiss on her lips as she was a bit surprised he took the offer. He got up and put some new clothes.

He put some clothes for Iri before putting on a dark blue shirt with a dark pant. As if he is on vacancy mode. Iri put her red blouse on. Then she put on her underwear and socks before putting on her white skirt. It seemed her husband to be had skills for choosing her clothes.

When they were in clothes, they went to eat breakfast before discussing the matter at hand. Jubstacheit was waiting for them at the table. Upon seeing their expression, "You didn't get approval first, Hajime. What will my cute little daughter become if some random man seduces her like that" he said with fake disapproval and humid in his voice.

"What can I say, most of the time is acting over thinking so…" he repressed his back and "Hello, I came to take your daughter" he announced with a voice full of confidence. It seemed acceptable for him and Jubstacheit didn't press it as he just smiled at his behavior.

Rest of the breakfast passed without troubles and the two girls came in the kitchen. Hajime told then he would like to explore the city before going back. Since the mansion in Germany wasn't far to teleport, they could come back when they wanted.

They made a tour of the city and some historic monument. After being satisfied and wishing to return in Germany, they left the hotel and went via a portal to Germany. They apparently bypassed the bounded field with the teleportation magic. Hajime noted the effect in his mind.

It was time for Irisviel to summon her heroic spirit with the help of the scales. It was apparently the scales of a certain gorgon. He hoped that she wouldn't summon a dangerous version of the spirit. He learned that some heroes with on a certain Part could take different measures to accomplish their dream.

If you take reign and feud in general. You can have some that think like Machiavel, or some tyrannical Lord. There are some with noble goal and noble ways. As there are conquering madmen. All sorts of kings and all sorts of reign.

Hajime was seeing the summon happening and a glow almost blinded him if he hadn't resistance skill against blindness. He squinted his eyes and saw the image of a serpent in his mind. He looked attentively the body of the spirit and the curves of the being were almost perfect.

She had a purple dress to favorize mobility, short almost to her knees, her perfect waist inciting my eyes. I followed her curves and saw that her breasts seemed to scream to take them. Perfectly round mound aside, she had a headband covering her eyes. Ignoring this detail, her visage was beautifully detailed. Obviously, she was not a normal being but the beauty in front of him surpassed easily what I was waiting from the Gorgon.

"Maybe she has only one eye like in some legend or maybe her real appearance was terrible, but I was not expecting a beautiful woman." Iri sensed his thoughts and the man gulped without thinking. He returned to a serious expression as she spoke. "Servant Rider has answered you summon. Are you my master?" She asked at Irisviel in front of the circle.

"Yes, I am. You're Medusa, aren't you?" answered Irisviel to conclude the pact with the being. The ritual now complete, the parking on her hand glowed before retaining their red hue. The mysterious being replied calmly, mashing her surprise and nodded in confirmation.

Hajime intervened and informed her "If you worry that you can petrify me with your gaze, as in the legend, I'll tell you that you don't need to worry. It does not affect me in any way. And you can test it if you do not trust my words. I can do something about them too". He wanted to see her entire face as he was a bit charmed, a slightly bit.

Worry and confusion in the woman were perceived as she moved her seal on her gaze and concentrated on Hajime. He sensed a little alarm in his head, but he ignored it and moved around to confirm his theory.

She was surprised, and her rose eyes widened as she had no effects on the being in front of her. She went on guard as she thought he could be as powerful as the servants. She didn't know that was probably right. She looked at her master as she flinched and seemed to tense under her gaze.

She was about to advert her gaze when Hajime gave her an object made from some rock. When the master took It, she relaxed as she was released from a n unknown hold. The man took the object and made a chain that he put around her neck. One would probably think he just created a Mystic code, a powerful one at that but the Gorgon seemed to relax as she didn't need to seal her eyes in their presences.

The Gorgon was slightly glad that she was not with some perverted master. Mot that she knew what they were like, but she sensed that they probably were good people, probably. After all, not everyone adopted a peaceful approach or a gentle one when seeing her. Men were lustful creatures that she had no problem to kill in her mind.

She noticed the gaze the white-haired man shot at her, but he seemed to control his lust. Or his woman had controlled it. 'Maybe he isn't like the other males with power' she thought like a dreamy woman. She had her needs after all.

Her master took her attention back and made her get out of the circle as the man prepared to use the circle. He did not have any object with him to summon a heroic spirit, but he had some marking, reassembling a lance ready to shoot out.

 **Part 2**

The known person to summon a being had already completed the ritual:

The Emiya had summoned Berserker

The Archibald managed to have Saber

An unknown person had summoned Caster

The Thosaka have summoned Archer

Kirei Kotomine has assassin

The Einzbern have now the rider

There was one missing, the lancer and it was Hajime turn to summon a heroic spirit. Hajime was not fearing anything, even his luck, he was lifting some death flag, but those flags would only give him a headache.

He approached the circle and began to think strongly about his wish to go home. He put his magic in the circle and soon, a figure in dark blue armor appeared. It was a crude armor, but he knew that it could probably withstand the forces of mountain or dragons. "I ask of you, are you worth of being my master?"

 **Part 3**

 **Lancer pov**

I am a king, everyone bends to my might as I take command of the army and the Hunt. I was chosen, and I made my kingdom prosper without rebellion going on. But the man that invoked me seems strong enough to withstand my power and survive.

I launched my challenge which he answered by smiling as if I was a child to educate. I was in full armor and took out Rhongomyniad from his astral form. The dear lance that helped me in crushing opposite force. My power and one of the weapon that changed my life to that of a king.

I was feared but I was relied by the citizens. When he saw the weapon, he took out a gun. Weapon like those of modern times do not work against servants. As I mocked him in my head, he fired a round, I didn't escape it as it should not hurt me, but we were transported in some field.

I was getting my bearing back when he shot another. I am under the lancer class and even my protection from arrow didn't pick that immediately. I reflexively shot the the side to make it impact on the sides of my armor, but I stopped when I sensed something strange.

There was a great force in the bullet and it made damage. I recoiled from it and prepared to deflect the arrow with my lance. Now serious, a bit shocked but serious, I looked at him and saw him approaching.

He almost teleported in front of me. If not from my experience and the crater in the ground, only mark showing his previous position, I would say he teleported, but that was only a physical movement.

Now ready to strike me, he kicked me in the abdomen as I was thrown a good distance away from him. He followed with another approach as he shot five shots at me. Two were in case I evaded, passing harmlessly on the side as three others were following me. One in the head and two others on my chest.

When I evaded them in midair doing some acrobatics no one could match, I didn't see the 6th bullet coming behind me. It touches me in the back but didn't pierce my armor. The force of the shot seemed to hurt me, but it was almost nonexistent.

I prepared for direct confrontation when I turned back and intercepted his gun with my lance. He seemed to evaluate my armor and nod to himself as his gun reloaded automatically. We exchanged thrust for swing as he parried my lance every time. It made 'Clang' sound but it never broke his gun.

He seemed to grin and have a nostalgic smile on his face as he exchanged blow with me. I decided to move faster as the fight goes on. I mixed unharmed combat with my spear skills, not leaving him time to counter. He batted my lance aside and I used the momentum to punch him in the abdomen.

As he was punched backwards, he shot six bullets. This time I saw them all and I could deviate them all in one swing. As I did just what I thought would work, the bullet seemed to vibrate and changed their courses. Being surprised, I let my instincts take control and evaded them as they were arrows from my times.

Problem is that arrows are longer but slower than bullets shot from his gun. I evaded one, Two, three, I jumped to the side as they followed me and took out the fourth by sheer rapidity. The 5th and the 6th decided to jump on the occasion as I was in mid swing. I took advantage of this as I evaded one to deflect her to the other bullet.

When I took them all out, I didn't know my enemy had already envisaged this outcome. The sound of 'Dopaaan' was the only indicator my doom was coming in an instant. What I saw made my body overwork as 6 other bullets were coming from every direction. If I turned my head to see one, the other would be in my blind spot.

Seeing I could not counter, I prepared to evade them and take out as much as I could. What I didn't remark was that my supposed master planned it and was approaching to support the bullets. He was 3 meters from me as the bullets arrived. I evaded and countered three of them as the last bullets managed to dent my armor.

The force behind them was not to be trifled as I was receiving pain like no other. He did an overhead jump and add kicked me in the back. As I fell to the ground from the moment, I decided that it was time to use my trump card.

Luckily all the conditions were met:

1 It was a duel, one on one.

2 the being was powerful enough for me to use it

3 he could be considered evil in his way as he used force to tame me

4 I was doing this with the goal to see if he was worthy, however distorted the test was

I could use the ability of my lance against this opponent. I jumped forward while kicking the ground and instantly appeared at a good distance from him. I let my helmet astralize to let him see my face. I also let some part of my armor, letting him see my legs and a bit of my abdomen.

He let me do as I pleased, and I did. I put my lance straight over head, pointing at the sky and called the command to release it. It had changed to a thorned weapon before releasing energy from it. Beautiful light burning like the sun were on my lance, spiraling from to the end and waiting to be launched.

My name is Artoria Pendragon, lancer class. I was named the king of Storms and led the Hunt. Survive my might and you shall be worthy of respect. Escort, The spear that shines (to the end of earth I release its restraints and it answered me, my noble phantasm.

I put it in front of me and shouted the command like an order Rhongomyniad. He could not add defensive magic on him nor attacking one while receiving this attack. A vortex of dark energy spiraled and engulfed the passage in front of me.

This attack was not to be underrated and that's why it had so many restrictions. I don't think anyone could survive that, but it was a test. One part of me wanted he passed the test and the other would like to impose my dominance over him.

Apparently, he ignored the later as I saw him with various burns and the left part of his coat missing. He had a coffin like shield that he must have used to deflect the vortex. The poor land begins him being no more than a wasteland by now.

Shocked and a bit glad he passed the test of endurance, I did not see him move behind me. He was engulfed in red light and kicked me in the back. There was so much force I couldn't stay on my legs. I was sent flying before I knew what happened.

After this kick, he propelled me in every direction and even lift me in the air with his punch. I didn't have most of my armor, so I received a lot of pain in the action. A last act and he sent me straight to the ground. The impact made a crater at least 10 meters into the ground. The shockwaves repulsed dirt in every direction. The radius of my "landing" was in the dozen meter mark.

He landed graciously in the air above me and took out his gun as I defended myself "wait wait you passed, no need to go this far. You don't want to lose your servant, do you? Anyway, I accept to fight for you. Are you my master?" I said as he had a vein pop out of his head.

He shot his gun as I wanted to get up and it lodged in my belly. They had more force than before, but they don't have penetration power. He told me the first words since I met him "Yes, I am. But I don't take lightly when I am attacked. Maybe I shall educate you on who is the master now…". I lifted my head and saw the appearance of a sadistic smirk on his face.

'I'm screeeewed' were my though before he shot his gun repeatedly in my abdomen.

After some minutes I was having strange thoughts as 'When was the last time I was overwhelmed like this?'. Next was 'Am I not supposed to be part Dragon?' and the last normal though was 'Am I not supposed to be a Tyrannical king?'.

After that? I was transforming a little 'Maybe it isn't so bad like this'. After some other gunshots in the chest area? 'Hmmmmm he is skilled when inflicting pain' and when he decided to do one last shot? I already considered him the master in our relationship.

I didn't know my facial expressions now, but he seemed to recoil before showing disgust towards me. It made me shudder from pleasure. He took affront as he put a last rubber bullet in my head. I lost consciousness for a bit long as I woke up with a finger regenerating from being cut.

He was munching something as I recovered, and I don't know why but he seemed in pain for a bit before taking out some plate. He seemed happy about it and I looked at his damaged body. I was shocked when it recovered like servants when they took damage.

I ignored it in favor on concentrating on our bond. I sensed his rejoicing and he seemed to notice I was observing him. He looked at me and spoke "How long are you planning to nap? Aren't you the servant here? Show some shame."

I shuddered and got up instantly "Yes, master. As you heard, I'm Artoria Pendragon or Artoria lancer as I prefer to be called. May I know your name."

"Since you asked nicely, you may call me Hajime, Hajime Nagumo." He said with superiority.

"Alright Hajime. I hope our cooperation will make us win this war." I answered him while approaching him.

He looked at me, judging me before making a portal appear. We took it and arrived in front of the other people in the room. I looked at the servant easily as she answered my gaze with the same distrust.

"Hajime? You know she is a serv- ", "Yes, I do…" "okay never mind, but her gaze made my movement a bit stiff just now" I said while demanding what it means indirectly but he just answered, "deal with it". There was silence and the white-haired female approached to give him a hug while saying she was worried or something. He took her at some place and we followed them with the other servant, astrilizing ourselves.

They didn't seem to mind as they started pleasing themselves like rabbit in heat. Some things I didn't know possible about the woman's body were learned and retained in my mind. 'I think they did it no matter what we were thinking.'

 **Author's note:**

Well, now we are in serious stuff. That should be a good war don't you think.

As you saw, I think I could improve fighting scene without putting Hajime on top of the food chain directly. Next part of the war should be the first confrontations. I put the Archibald anyway since I needed someone with a Saber, the servant that could rival the Berserker. Surprise on what servant will be invoked but since it respects the original universe in general, shouldn't be difficult to guess…

Later, little lambs.


	16. A good morning to a good war

Maou ga kita

Here come the 16th, and for pleasure and to try my skills, I made some mature stuff at the beginning. Long mature stuff. Long mature crude stuff. Well I recalled a meme saying about Fate/ stay being an eroge and there's a proof. Since I liked doing it, I'll let it. Know that's very long so the chapter is longer to compensate. (Not my size no :d) Then Enjoy.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Part 1**

Hajime pov

Waking up with a beautiful woman in each hand was a pleasure to any man. It seemed that Medusa joined them on the bed to sleep, even if they didn't need it. Iri was at her new place beside me, on his right and her head on my chest. Rider just used my arm as a pillow. There was Artoria at my feet and since I needed to wake up, I naturally kicked her out of the bed.

I then moved my arms a little and nudged the two beauties. They looked cutely and yawned in synchronization. I think I lost all type of hostility as I saw this cute sight from them. I decided to kiss the forehead of Iri that decided to kiss me fully on the lips. It developed as she put her tongue on top of mine. We took 5 minutes like that before Medusa had enough and took my head before planting a kiss herself.

I was not ready for this type of moves coming from her and was surprised by it. Then like the viper she was, she advanced and coiled her position on me. She put her leg on mine and pushed her body on mine as I was trying to recollect myself. I'm not supposed to be as vulnerable, but this woman can use her charm.

It took only one instant to get my bearings and respond to the kiss. 'What? Since its not my fault, I can profit from it right?'. I tried to escape from her grip, but someone appeared behind me, cutting any way out.

I was a bit surprised seeing Iri, leaning on my back, her breasts planting themselves on my back and murmuring in my ear "This one time, I want to try adding another one."

 **IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND, HERE COMES THE LEMON (CRUDE LEMON), SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. ALSO, FOR THOSE WONDERING WHAT THEY WILL DO WITHOUT LOOKING, THEY ARE GONNA CALL THE BABY DELIVERING BIRD…**

Not needing another advice, I moved to grab the lustful viper in front of me. Grabbing her perfect ass with my two hands as she had yet to astralize her dress. Her rose eyes looking directly in my mind to see any deceit.

Not seeing deceit to impose myself on her, she took out her dress in blue glow before showing her exposed breasts. Not wasting my time to admire them, I worked on them as I grabbed one of them with my right hand, since I was laid on my left side. I played a little with it as I begin to suck on it. Passing my tongue on every part before snaking my way on her neck.

Behind me was Iri, getting out of dress and getting me out of my outfit. I surprised the two when I astralized it before smirking to her. I wasn't a heroic spirit, but I got some basic ability of one. I'll tell them about it later.

We were naked, playing with our hands as we discovered each other's body. Iri made her way to the legs of the servant as I continued to treat her. I put her on her back as I placed myself on top of her.

She got a full view of what she was having on the menu. I placed my 7inches cock between her breasts and grabbed them before moving my waist. I played with the bud as she put her mouth on top of my cock. She begins to suck it and I must contain it from coming directly.

Iri chose the moment to place her mouth on top of the private of Medusa. She sucked from it and the servant resisted the moan threatening to come out her mouth. She trembled nonetheless, and the sensation reported to me.

I moved a bit faster and turned her rose breasts as I continue to rub my cock in this paradise type of feeling. She grabbed her breasts herself as I put my hands on top of her head to give her a certain tempo.

Sensing the nearing sensation of an explosion in my member, said one grows a bit and trembles slightly. The snake seemed to enjoy it as she moves faster while smiling a little. Iri added her tongue and pushed her way inside the pussy of the Servant.

Nearing explosion dangerously, I grabbed her hand viciously and pushed it as far as my member could reach before the cum released itself in her throat. Not wanting to waste or asphyxiate, Medusa began to "Gulp" it as she arched her back a little, coming herself as her master had done her job perfectly.

Now prepared to receive the mighty one inside her, Iri put herself on top of her, breasts against breasts, clitoris rubbing each other. Seeing it, I immediately grabbed the legs of the Gorgon and inserted myself in one great thrust.

As she was recovering from her release, she moaned the name of the man, not expecting the sensation as soon as it has. I begin to thrust inside her as a warm sensation enveloped my long cock. The tightness was nearly otherworldly, and I could reach my climax at any moment.

But I did not as the mighty clearer of the great labyrinth wasn't so weak minded. There was a snowball effect between the two females as their pussy rubbed against each other, same for the top of their breasts.

Face of extasy and looks of expectations were sent my way before I thrusted harder inside the cave of the Gorgon. The back of the Servant arched, and she grabbed Iri by her waist before pulling her on her body, getting the warm sensation from his cock to her pussy and from her master to her entire body. Snake were cold blooded after all.

Iri had her body stimulated between the embrace of her Servant and the frictions from Hajime's cock. She was nearing her release if her face and moans were indications. Medusa seemed to approach it as much as I was.

I grinded harder and harder as my cock grew a bit, signaling the ever-waited release. And it released, yes, after continuously grinding for an entire minute, it released in the depth of her womb. She was climaxing at the same moment, arching her back and lifting her master, crushing her in a hug.

Said master wasn't spared as she tried to bend backwards but was captured by the servant. She came just like that, fluids going out on my cock as the Gorgon released hers on it. Overflowing semen seemed to drip on the bed. After a moment, they were collapsed on the bed, recovering.

Seeing Iri was finer than the Servant, I put my cock at the entrance of her pussy and before she could utter my name "Nagu-", I entered fully inside her, making her cum another time. I ignored it and grinded myself inside her. The tight walls, moving and convulsing around my cock, welcomed me inside.

They even seem to aspire me as I move backwards, wanting the seeds to be released further inside. A warm feeling passed over me and I was moving faster by each thrust. Obviously, since my speed stat was over the top, I limited myself as to not damage her in the action.

I was focused on those sensations and notice that again, I am ready to release my seed for her to take in. I move faster as I heard her "It's nearing, Harder, Harder", having a typical ahegao expression, tongue hanging and eyes nearly blank.

I moved one final time as she comes at the same time as me. White fluids inside her belly, making it inflate a bit. Seeing the two on top of each other made me feel a bit of pride in my work. I almost didn't notice the blonde-haired servant looking at me with some lust in her eyes.

She didn't saw me looking at her since her eyes were looking somewhere else. She didn't notice the cross bits I took out as they made their way behind her. She was surprised when they lifted her, but she didn't fight back.

She had unequipped most of her armor to play by herself while looking our way. Her breasts equaled that of Rider. Her black tank top armor covered nearly nothing as we could see most of her bosom. The low part has been astralized and she dripped in juice from looking.

Seeing my servant like that made me want to torture her. As I smiled sadistically at her, she shuddered under my gaze. I turned her around as I moved the cross bits to make her show her butt. She was hovering in a typical bondage position except she didn't have any bind, the gravity bits doing the job.

I placed myself behind her and prepared my cock by putting it in her juices. She shivered in anticipation, but I teased her about it, gently caressing her pussy. She looked with her golden gaze as I had my smirk "Please, master".

"I don't hear you, plead for it" I ordered her. "Please, Master, ravage me!"

Obeying the command of the king I put my cock inside her, just not from where she expected it "Master, this- place- isn't fit- for such things- ku!" she gasped as I prolonged her privileges.

"Aren't you happy to be special, ORA ORA, what happened? Don't you want it anymore?" I said as I stopped moving, still inside her.

"No, Master please, continue. Don't stop like thaaaaat - nnnnnnnh" She just got to finish what she wanted to say before she moaned from the sensation I gave her by moving from side to side. I continue to do this for some moments before continuing to grind back and forward inside her ass.

"You are so tight despite being a king. I would have imagined you with a broom in the ass to keep your back right." I joked a bit despite the wonderful sensation my cock is receiving from her tight ass.

"Please don't joke like that, this place is dirty but not like that. I'm a maiden at heart and didn't receive the normal pleasure of a woman." She managed to form a long sentence. Maybe I should go harder and come before taking her virginity.

As the plan was formed, I moved harder and harder as my cock was being crushed in her ass. I came little moments later as she shouted my name before seemingly collapsing in the air. "We are not finished you know." I informed her as I took my cock back from her anus. The action woke her, and she panted heavily.

I manipulated the cross bits as to put her face in front of me before bending her a little. She was again in a bondage position except she was facing me. I put my cock in the entry of her pussy and moved it around on her entry.

"Pleaaaase, Master, I can't take it anymore." "Don't you want it?" "Yes, I do, please shove it inside my pussy! Make me yourrrrrs, Masssteeeeer!" She shouted as I entered her, piercing her hymen as I thrusted it.

There was a bit of blood, but I ignored it and continued to move inside. She seemed in pain and shouted a bit, but my sadistic side took hold of me and thrusted harder. She arched her back as she came a first time from the pain. That was an impressive force to defy the gravity of my cross bits.

I manipulated the bits to shove my cock as far as I could in her pussy, nearly forcing my way in her womb. When I put her a bit higher, she moaned a little higher than before and I know I touched her G-point.

I insisted on this point as I thrusted faster and faster "Master, MASTER!" she repeated it as a Mantra before finally climaxing with me. I released all my semen in her womb as it overflowed and filled her.

 **END OF THE LEMON. YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW.**

 **I WARNED YOU.**

 **Part 2**

I put her back on the bed and saw two pair of eyes spying on the sound. This servant of mine seemed peaceful, with her golden eyes closed, the dark blue armor she had accentuated her forms. She was an alter version of the king of knights, becoming the king of storms.

I made my way to the door to explain to the girls the manual to make children. It was a little too soon for sexual education, but I had no choices. I had a bit of time before they woke up anyway.

I took the two little girls having slight blushes on their face and explained them the basics as we went for breakfast. I gave sweets to them as a bribe for them to forget. Hopefully they would grow normally after seeing that.

They accepted it and I didn't press the matter. I told Jubstacheit the other were probably full already and he laughed at the joke before resuming breakfast.

We planned our next course of actions in this war, spy on the masters before making a move ourselves. We will go to the castle in Fuyuki and act with Lancer in her astralized form. We will take rider with us as she is also capable of direct contact.

The best boon we had with our servant is that they had the riding class, each. Artoria could summon her steed as Medusa could summon her Pegasus. They could also use the bike I made for myself. Since it worked on magic, they could move around faster than on their legs.

Maybe lancer didn't need it with her agility being very high and she will stay astralized to mask her presence. I had some presence concealment artefact to give her, so she couldn't be easily recognized, even by other masters.

 **Part 3**

The girls came back, and we teleported to Fuyuki. I could replenish their mana from direct contact with my skill and I even gained some from eating the finger of Artoria. I could astralize my clothes but not myself as I wasn't dead. I gained the regeneration passive skill, a degraded version of the one Yue had in my memories, but it was a boost nonetheless. Last upgrade were probably my stats as I ate someone with dragon blood and high stats. Maybe I did get some other locked attributes related to her dragon blood, but I could not check it.

I didn't get the active skill as Mana Burst since I had Ground shrinker and supreme break to help my already high speed. We didn't go to the church as we contacted them to register ourselves in the war.

Everyone probably knew who was involved anyway. We would let some kill each other and deal with the rest. That or if we encountered conflicts, we would deal with them in one go. Since our noble phantasm had restrictions, we would count on their other strength instead. After all, a noble phantasm wasn't something you could unleash without having problems afterwards.

We were told to keep supernatural hidden and only attack at night. We went to patrol in the daylight, but it soon evolved to a tour of the city with our servants. Sun was setting as night was coming and we were walking along the beach. Illya and Sakura had their magic lessons back in Germany.

They weren't out in the open as we walked side by side with Iri. Suddenly, she remarked some enemy coming. It passed by us as it didn't recognize us as threats. It was a char in the sky with some muscled man on board. He was accompanied by some old blond man. He had an air of superiority that I didn't like so we followed them.

I retained myself from shooting directly as he could eliminate another servant before I put a bullet in his forehead, leaving his servant without an anchor in this world, making him disappear later as prana wasn't furnished anymore.

 **Part 4**

We arrived in what seems to be a brawl between warriors. Why did I phrase it like that, because there was a servant acting as a spectator on top of a street lamp? He was saying things like "Brawl like the dogs you are" "Even my mother could punch better than this" and he added an insult "Mongrel". That was an old saying but I found the word funny? Coming from him.

He had golden hair and a gold armor as well. Only I and Iri weren't concealed as we made our way next to his lamp. He looked at us curiously before resuming his watch. I took out my pistol in case I could see one of the other masters before killing the servant.

I think I just attracted attention from the man on his lamp as he came to inspect my gun without a care about any potential harm. So as a show of conviction and staring at him passively, I shot a lethal rubber bullet when he put his head in front of it.

I mean, who would do that on an enemy's gun even if it couldn't harm him. The sound alone resounded "Dopan-an-an-an" in the dock where we arrived. The golden man was having his head behind his back because of the force the bullet had.

The two fighters stopped as well when they heard it. One was covered in black glow as the other had red hair and an air of conqueror. Suddenly, the golden man laughed and put his head back. I was a bit drawn back by it and decided to put one more on his head, but he caught it… with his teeth… I didn't know how to react as I was a bit awed and jealous someone had managed to copy moves from action movies and anime.

He seemed to be laid-back on his siege, but he takes me seriously apparently. He shrugged it of before saying something about interesting and amusing person. He took his attention back to the scene before I did the same reluctantly. It would be hard to battle him, but he should win.

I think he ignored my servant and Iri's as he made some portal appear. I didn't think about this application of the portals before I saw him shooting treasures after treasures. I looked at him in a new light before seeing the results of his attack.

He had a smug smirk on his face, arrogance overflowing from his smile, but it soon was replaced by looks of abjection. Indeed, the berserk man had caught the treasure and shot it back to another before they exploded behind him. The arrogant man seemed to take affront, but I raised a hand and stopped him.

He looked at me before looking at my servant that appeared behind me. 'Master, can I fight him? He seemed to have lost his mind in his deranged state'

Acknowledging her demand, she made her way to the berserker. "Hum, Mongrel, I'll let you handle what's beneath my standing. But I won't do you the privilege anymore." Said the blonde man

"Lancelot! You seem to resent me, I'll need to put you down one more time as a knight." Artoria said that while summoning her Rhongomyniad. She had her armor in full set, so we couldn't see her head.

Three steps after she said that, she became a blur of dark blue, reappearing behind the mad man and forcing him to dodge the weapon thrusted at him. He immediately countered with his weapon.

'If I'm right, his weapon should be Arondhight, but he doesn't have it' the proof is when he took a street lamp, it became corrupted and withstand the weapon of my servant. It evolved in a blur fight as Artoria deflected his 'weapon' each time before countering.

The end was a bit anticlimactic because berserker disappeared and didn't come back. Probably because whatever their master wished to do had been done. After that, an old blond man, different from the servant I was becoming 'friend' with.

This man was probably a master as he had red markings on his hand. Frustrated from tis fight, I shot him in the head. As a respect for his soon to be death, I used a move from my counterpart. I looked at the saber servant, shocked from losing his master, and I lumped multiple balls of metal in the air. I controlled the gravity on those and made them descend on his position. He had just time to prepare a defense against it before the meteor shower neared him.

He hastily summoned his noble phantasm before he was overwhelmed. It would not help him against a meteor, but he could take the man with him. Suddenly, we were in another dimension as I saw an army before me.

"I am Iskandar the Conqueror. Today we are outclassed but we will do a last stand against this enemy! Let's prove our valor soldiers!" told the man to his army. Said army didn't get back but pushed forward.

To answer number with number. More so than my meteor shower, decimating the last in their rank, I took out the Big Gun. What I took was a Gatling Gun, not some random one mind you but one with a cooling time after 5 minutes, automatic reloading and with a cadence of 12,000 rounds per minutes: Metsurai.

You could take the name of the weapon as a joke from the creator, since matsuri meant festival in Japanese and "metsu" meant extinction or death.

And a festival of dead it was. Each time a bullet fired, it would find someone to kill before continuing its course in two or three others behind the victim. They numbered in the hundredth of thousand before the meteor time. The meteor halved that number before I let loose of the festival.

Corpse were falling and disintegrating before only hundredth were left. They neared me dangerously before I decided to get serious. My weapon was cooling so I made my way with only my hands and Dönner, my prized gun.

He wanted to let go of his frustration and what best way to do that than to return to the basics. He jumped in melee and shot while kicking and punching other combatants. Each time he swung his weapon, 6 corpses fell, and he punched his way across two or three before swinging back his weapon.

Nobody could approach him else they would lose their lives. As quantity could beat quality, twenty people jumped into melee before lifting their weapon. I decided to show off by using a special technique that I obviously didn't copy from anywhere. If it wasn't known, I couldn't copy it right. Time gap, Banzaiiii.

They had their weapon on me from every direction and I created 20 portals in mid-air. Every weapon passed by my body without drawing blood or piercing my skin. I looked like an experiment in a magical show as sword were sticking out from me without harm.

Gentleman I was, I didn't want to make anyone suffer longer and I unleashed a bullet storm their way. After I was finished with them, I arrived in front of the disappearing commander. He was charging without care for his army, conquering each step he took before me.

He had a sword in his hand and swung it just as he arrived near me. I took out my katana to answer in kind and made a move I learned from some books here. At least I could hope to reproduce it almost perfectly.

I lifted the katana, parallel to the ground as I placed my foot in front of me to displace my gravity center. I was stable as the wind wanting to cut even the littlest of the flies. I concentrated and waited for the swallow to be in front of me. 'Just a little more…"

"This is your end!" Cried the man while lifting his sword.

"Hiken:" I intoned "Tsubame Gaeshi" and with a red glow around him, he approached the impossible. The technique consisted of doing three swings at the same time to cut the escape route of a swallow before cutting it.

Against a human, it would target the flank before targeting the carotid and finish by cutting the arm. It bordered the Second Magic that Zelrecht possessed. Applicating three swing at the same time by cutting apart the dimension.

And cut it did, Iskandar managed to parry the first swing before being surprised about the second, failing to parry it and cutting him in the neck. The third came with as much speed as the last and cut his other flank, since his arms were on his sword.

Obviously, I didn't reproduce perfectly, even with supreme break. Let's be realistic. If you counted the interval between each swing, then you couldn't count it as a failed technique. But I didn't use the principle of cutting dimension apart, just sheer speed and force.

The original user perfected to the point it cut apart dimension and I wasn't far from the accomplished skill. Iskandar took one last step before staying up, disappearing in blue lights.

His dimension disappeared, and we were back in the docks. I looked at the blonde servant. He hadn't made any move on Iri nor Artoria while we were fighting so I suppose he is a good guy, all things considered.

He looked at me, a proud expression on his face as I had a strained displeased smile when I looked in his direction. He disappeared after wishing us a good night. I looked at Iri and saw her having the best smile since I met her. It was mixed with pride, hope, kindness and lust(?). Ignoring the other two, I took her by the hand and we returned to our walk, hand by hand.

We got on the beach before we couldn't wait anymore and rushed to enter a portal to our room, the two servants following us. We enjoyed evening together before we slept, relieving them of their fantasies.

 **Part 5**

Morning came, and I made my way to the breakfast. I expected Sella making the breakfast but what I saw made me shudder a bit. The man with golden hair and golden armor was putting his boots on the table while waiting for someone to serve him.

As a host to this man, I served him, two bullets in the head and two others on each boot. His chair was pushed back, and his boots were under the table by now. He answered by launching three swords at me. I batted them aside like he ignored the shot.

"You are not a Mongrel. Now, if you could make us some tea". Not wanting to confront him about tea, I made some for us while I discussed with him.

"Does your Master approve of coming to the enemy base. Alone. While in a war against each other?"

"No, he doesn't. That much is obvious since he nags me about coming back now. You made an impression on him it seems"

"Well I'm impressed by your use of treasures too, but I won't launch you flowers about it"

"Such is normal for you to do, praise me to your hearth content", he said while drinking the tea I made.

"Don't push your luck, Goldie. It was the only time. So, what brings you here?"

"It seems that there is a boy who thought to try his luck by invoking Caster."

"Oh, and why does that concern me?"

"Simply because said boy is murdering people around, nearly revealing mage craft to the world. So, there's a peace made while he is taken care of. Why don't we take care of him ourselves? Since we have a free day after all." Proposed the golden Servant.

Wanting to see what it was, I agreed "Sure" with him. Letting a note on the table for the other. I made my way outside with him. He wanted to show off as we departed on board of a flying object. Letting my servants home and replenished of energy from a special ritual.

Like so, we made our way to the last known location of the cruel master.

When arriving, we saw the devastation of the caster as hundredth of dead bodies were in some sewers. Those bodies were of boys and girl a little more aged than Sakura and Illya. I made sure they were fine with the compass just in case, but I needn't worry about it.

It made me boil a little, but I was used to dread and death on my way. Since I had a murder feeling inside me, I took the compass and searched for the murderers. It pointed to the city and we made out way. Goldie was quiet as he followed.

We arrived in a house with fresh blood by the entry and found them escaping in the city. We followed them to the woods where they were circled by children. Ignoring them pleads, I shot the master screaming "Coooool" all the way to his death.

Caster seemed to mumble something, and he took out familiars from under him. It formed a giant monster as they were combining. By the end of it, there was a giant familiar in a forest.

I hope they put a bounded field around the forest since it will need something extremely big to take him out in one hit. As to answer my wish, a portal opened behind Goldie and he launched a blue sword to me. The dragon part that I received from Artoria seemed to answer to the weapon as it glowed.

I was facing a dragon in my mind as I took out the sword from her rock. The dragon acknowledged me and roared before I dislodged the sword. Information filled my mind as I knew how to use this sword. I turned the handle in two opposite direction and called his name

"Bal-" "Mung" A great energy released itself from the sword. Blue light filled the sky as I descended it to the monster in front of me. The magic power was siphoned from me as the sword raged and felled the enemy. Completely engulfed, the monster was cut in two with Caster inside of it.

Goldie approached and told me "Magnificently done, since I don't need this sword, I shall offer it to you as a friendly gift. If you ever want to serve me, I'll gladly accept. Rejoice."

Putting it on my back for now, we made our way to the church and inform them of the situation. Goldie excused himself in favor of returning to his 'Master' and I was left to report.

I saw a schoolgirl my age, it seemed that way, waiting in front of the church as I arrived. "Hello, I'm Ciel. I'm working for the church. What can we do for you?"

"I came to tell that I dealt with Caster, but I made a bit of noise around, so I hope you can silence some rumors" I didn't know what to tell this girl as we were in public, so I left her a cryptic message. She seemed to realize the meaning of my words and prepared to inform whoever was inside as I added "Also, you have some stranger's soul inside you, do you want to deal with it?"

She pondered my words before glacially responding "Do your worst." And I did "I put a silencer on my gun and fire some soul bullet. When it passed her harmlessly, her eyes widened with relief before falling on the ground. It seemed she had traumatic experience about it.

I made my way to her and she gripped me clothe before I could pass her and tell the information to the church. Since she wouldn't let go and I didn't have the hearth to kick her away, strangely enough, I took her with me, bridal style and explained it to her superior inside.

I was about to leave when they demanded I let her here so, me being me, I took her anyway and teleported to show that they couldn't or shouldn't follow me. This magic was borderline sorcery, so they should understand I'm not an enemy they can take.

Normally I would leave a bullet in their forehead but… I had a message to pass, she was now mine to take. I wasn't normally egoistic, but I made an exception for her. Inside her, I sensed the same pain I felt before confronting the abyss. Death and a need to kill. Her by revenge and me by means to return.

 **Author's note:**

Here finishes this long chapter. Well it differs from canon, but it seemed better this way.

Some references here and here about other universe of fate. (since fate/stay and fate/zero are slightly different) same with fate/apocrypha.

I changed my approached as Lancelot and Artoria have a story in common. Anyway, that's it for today. Later little lambs.


	17. Ending war, more than one type of battle

Maou ga kita

Yahoo! Here comes the end of this war… Already? No don't cry now, it is EPIC (as in EPIC of Gilgamesh), … Mythological level joke aside, I think you will be glad as it is a good ending for nearly everyone. Sorry about the two I killed before the last fight ;s but it was like that…

Well Enjoy.

 **Chapter 17**

 **Part 1**

I went back to the castle with Ciel. The solution I gave her wasn't a permanent one, I calmed the spirit inside her, but I needed another of my artefact to completely remove any obstructions from her body and soul. 'Artifact Blade of Blood Pledge (Blood Fea Rezvie)' was imbued with a conceptual magic the other me did to save Yue from outside interference on her soul.

Since said soul was calmed and not in control anymore, I needed to applicate the conceptual magic by the blade. I managed to reproduce it as she emerged from her state. She opened her eyes as she watched me creating the artefact. I won't tell her she is a test subject just yet.

I finished the blade and she gazed curiously at the approaching blade. "What will it do?" she asked, unsure of why I should approach her with a blade. She seemed a bit afraid as I went nearer and nearer from her.

"Don't worry, I will use the sharp side" I said to her before thrusting it in her abdomen. She shouted in surprise before seeing she wasn't really hurt. It seemed it was more of a reflex than other things.

"And now, any interference or control over your mind is nulled." I informed her as she versed a tear of relief. She had steal in her, it seems. "You can either go on for your live or stay here and chose some 'part-time' job if you want revenge so much. I can see the fire in your icy eyes, no matter how you try to conceal it. You can have time to chose what you want. Either way, you should adapt to your new condition so, good luck." I'm not for charity so she should manage the rest on her own.

She had her blue eyes staring at me for a certain time as I left for the door "Are you coming to eat or not?". It seemed her stomach answered by rumbling and she blushed a bit. Red cheeks opposite of her blue hair. She wasn't in her nun battle outfit anymore. I took it out and placed it beside her before making her lay down. I left the room as she glared at me.

She came later, and I presented her for the time being, explaining her circumstances to the others. Since she freeloaded now, I made her the bodyguard of Iri and guardian of the house. Having nothing to do for the rest of the day, I worked on my artefacts. I could destroy armies and I upgraded my arsenal in my free time, but we couldn't be too sure.

I got problems with wide scale magic as seen against the world Iskandar put me into, so I began to construct mass destruction artefact. If you can't cancel or deviate it, then just destroy it, isn't life simple like that? I also prepared artefacts to save Iri, Illya and the Servants. Since they were just in 'defective' bodies, I just need to save their souls, don't I? Complications will be using reproducing magic to copy their soul. As they already are copy of their soul. I'll need to create a clone and distribute them mana regularly.

Since war was almost over, I already took care of Iri. I managed to imbue a simple soul in another body. I demanded how homunculi were made to Jubstacheit and I created one based on her "profile". Letting my tastes aside, I furnished a solution and the body with the grail in her is the one I switched her soul with.

I need to work for my two servants now, but I don't think it's urgent. I decided to intrude upon enemy territory today. We received information that Kotomine had abandoned due to his Servant dying to Goldie before the day I took out Iskandar.

I'll probably watch out for him as I go to the Thosaka mansion, maybe I'll find them fighting. Evening soon came as I was busy making artefacts with the help of some memories. I took my servant with me as I let Iri and Ciel home.

I went on my walk with Artoria following me. As the moon is up in the sky, I see my destination. Well, there are some giant black servants with some smaller and average ones. They are circling the black knight dubbed Lancelot from Artoria.

Lancelot was fighting like a madman, heads were falling as his enemies disappeared in particles. He took poles and used them as Noble Phantasms. He also had a sword that his master gave him. And he knew how to use it. He slashed repeatedly at this annoying redundant servant. They all rushed at Lancelot, but he swatted them all.

The enemy's rush seemed endless as more enemy came when one was taken down. Like hydra's head being cut before forming two others. They clearly numbered by one hundred, at least. They were all servants with their different mind and soul. I analyzed the battlefield and was wondering if every servant had armies.

I suppose the multiple servants were assassins as the madman was berserker. Berserker's doom was probably coming but one thing changed. Berserker stopped, and his red visor glowed redder by the moment. It seemed he would use his mad enhancement to take them all with him as he faded.

He launched himself and hacked his way, disposing of them 5 at a times and in instant. He was like a fury wind, decapitating everything in a final stand. A tornado, ravaging before losing intensity and disappearing.

He almost managed to make it to the last of the assassins but some chains stopped him. They radiated with power and stopped him completely, coiling themselves around his legs, torso, arms and legs. If the portals were any indications, I would say it was Goldie's own.

Since he stopped the madman, I assumed he was here, enjoying it and helping assassin for whatever reason he had, probably an ally. I observed assassin concentrating and he seemed to glow before having a clone beside him.

Assassin can use reproduction magic or some application of my conceptual magic. Since it would be bad to let him continue what he is doing, I'll use one of my large-scale artefacts: Rose Helios, the bomb that accumulated the energy from the sun, transforming his ray in a deadly bomb.

Since I don't want him teleporting, I added a grenade preventing the space moving, by exploding it in a secluded area. Even if Goldie tried to put some portal here, it wouldn't work as I already launched the Space grenade. It exploded, followed by three Helios bomb, creating a rose shaped cloud of dust, for aesthetic effect.

I'm not a doctor, but I don't like his chance. Surgeons would cry over its chance of survival. Enough jokes and let's observe the results. It seemed that it made an impact on the ground. Three great craters and no traces of assassin, except the blue motes of light. Goldie probably didn't try too much to save him.

 **Part 2**

I went inside the building and I saw two men, killing each other with blow, one with a gun and the other with 6 long large blades in his hands. Each of them was prepared to die and their eyes said as much.

One had messy black hairs, in a tuxedo and the other had his own short dark brown with a priest's clothing. Since Ciel had the same pair of set of blades, I could tell that it was a church's equipment. Each time the blades destroyed, they were replaced by another set. He enlarged them and continued to fight.

The black-haired man had a gun, reloading after each round fired. He evaded the attack by hair's breath as he seemed to suffer each time. It was nearing conclusion as I sensed tremors on the roof. Goldie was entertaining himself with the madman that disappeared earlier.

I looked at the fight as the priest took a bullet from the pistol in his arm. The bullet continued its way as the priest changed the angle of his arm. The bones and the chair deviated the bullet from its path, sacrificing his arm in the process.

The two men looked like the next move would decide the outcome. The gun was reloaded as the priest readied himself and his blades. They charged, and the black-haired man lost his left hand in the evasion, the priest having adjusted to his moves.

The priest wasn't spared as he took a bullet in his shoulder. But the priest anticipated the evasion as he prepared his next move, using the momentum of the shot, to slash at the man. It's what the black-haired man thought but it was his messed arm, so the priest thrusted his good arm, with the blades in the torso of the man.

I noticed something strange, the tuxedo wearing man hadn't any command seals left on his hand. So, who could control the madman as of now and why he had blue lights around him, like he was disappearing.

I was answered that when I took a bullet in the back of my head. Since I was alerted of the danger, I used my skill 'Vajra' on said place, stopping the bullet from continuing in my head. I turned and saw the woman aiming at me in the distance. She was a bit far, but I shot her before continuing my way up to meet Goldie.

I saw him restraining the madman, again, as he was disappearing. It seemed the business man had transferred control to the woman shooting me with the use of a command seal after activating the mad enhancement.

The actual master was dying from a bullet wound and I sent Artoria to make sure she stayed dead, before returning to the castle. The madman finally disappeared, and Goldie turned to me. "It seems that there aren't a lot of Servants left, but you are more of a threat than each of them. Should we make it a Grand Final?"

Let's just hope this place would take such a battle. I wouldn't want to destroy the habitations here. Oh, I have a solution, but it will make lots of trouble for the church. How can you explain I moved an entire city myself?

"Let me prepare the stage" I told him, and he answered smugly "Sure, do as you will but make it worthy of respect."

We made our way outside and I prepared for the biggest use of transmute I ever did. For dramatic effect, I engulfed me in red glow and punched the ground shouting "Transmute". The ground answered my will and the ground began to move. From the land to the human installations, everything, living or not, were moved as their supports moved.

Everything was moved a good distance away and we had a kilometer 100-meter radius arena for us two. Then, I did my next command by getting up and lifting my arms "Harden and elevate". The ground hardened, as to not slip and lose stupidly.

Then Greek styled pillars erupted from the ground around the arena. A statue of my body was opposed to the statue of Goldie. I even added portals for Goldie, behind his statue, standing proudly, crossing its arms. I put cross bits behind my statue, pointing fingers and saying orders.

They were made from ore I took from my ring, let's not spare expense for the final battle. I recovered my lost magic power as Goldie was contemplating the Arena. "I must commend you for such a beautiful stage, friend. You are worthy of standing highly in my esteem. But. There can only one at the top. And this one shall be me. Hear the name of your better. I am Gilgamesh. Beater of the gods and king of the world. Since everything is for mine to take. I shall strip you of victory."

"I am Hajime Nagumo, beater of one 'god', user of divine magic, conceptual magic and on top of the food chain, literally. As there are none upside me and before being my friend, you are now my enemy, I shall eliminate you." I presented myself, eager to test him in combat.

 **Part 3**

I stood in front of Goldie, two upgraded Dönner drawn, 16 cross bits behind me, since he was an Archer and summoning weapon, launching them probably didn't cost him much, I could close some portals by shooting spatial disruption bullets at them.

He took me seriously, that much is obvious, since he had 2 weapons in his hand. 2 peerless gold swords. He made some portals appear, just two dozen of them on standby. He made more appear as I begin to move.

The first weapons are appearing from them, so I shot. I had two guns that could fire 6 rounds in one instant, replacing lost bullets as I shot them. This gun was now a semi-automatic firing machine. And I had two.

Each shot made a portal disappear so in 2 seconds, every portal had closed. He made the double of this number appear as I terminated closing them. I was forced to proceed to close them again but more replaced them.

He had enough and took the bigger artillery to make me approach so that I must confront him while avoiding. A x-vbg sword appeared, an extra, very, big, sword… Only a Titan could manipulate something like that.

"As a worthy challenge, I shall show you my finest treasures. Open your eyes and take sight of the might of the colossi's weapon." He said to provoke me. Unluckily, there isn't big enough explosions to close this portal. It was a building size weapon after all. Not any building but a skyscraper.

"Even I could be in danger if that cut me or crushed me." Since I couldn't force it back, I let out my own counter. I waved my cross bits in front and made them shoot at the same time, repeatedly. I shot condensed light from them on one point of the crude grey runic weapon. Multiplying the force of my attack across one little point, I put an incredible pressure, effectively repulsing it.

It disappeared in gold light before another two appeared with another fifty little portals. So, I changed weapon to favorize destruction with Orkan, the destructive auto aimed rocket launcher. Instead of targeting portals, they would target the weapons themselves. Their rockets couldn't destroy those weapons, but they could deviate them.

"Struggle all you want, you will be forced to submit against my treasures." He shouted while marching forward. This time, to counter his portals, I took out my own army, number with number. Each had rocket reloading launcher to deviate weapon.

"Boom Boom Booom" each weapon contacting the ground made a big crater enough to put a man six feet under. Hundredth of impact were made as I took out a gun and my katana. There was three dozen of golem I cloned from the original with reproduction magic, so I was fine leaving my back to them. My bits shot at the gigantic weapon falling as there were more coming.

I had to finish him before he took out some more special one. Or I could suppress his ability to a certain degree. And I just had prepared the magic for that. I took out the necessary artifact "I'll seal your ability for a bit!" I told him as I bombarded him with pure magic by the artefact 'Grenzen'.

Said bombardment was used to disrupt all magic related function. Since his portals used magic, he couldn't use it anymore. I think he can use it, but he must concentrate appropriately. I took my golem back as I didn't need them anymore and launched myself at him.

He seemed surprised, but he charged too, showing his legend wasn't just his possession. We were two hundred meters apart, the diameter of the arena but in the next instant, we were clashing, creating shockwave as I crossed my gun and katana, him pushing his two golden swords.

I shot one time from my gun as the bullet stopped itself some distance away from us. I shot three other times across the arena as the bullets stopped in mid-air. We separate and seem to teleport in a shockwave before reappearing in another place, crossing weapons and me shooting bullets.

After some time doing this, Goldie jumped back and allowed his weapon to relax beside him. "What will you accomplish by shooting at random directions?" he asked intrigued and amused as I let a smirk on my face.

"Oh, simple, I'll use them to shoot from every directions at the same time." I said as I took out Mesturai, my favorite machine gun. I had an upgraded version, but I don't need more cadence of shooting since every bullets needed to teleport at the Existence bullets placed around.

So, I shot, and the festival begins. But Goldie seemed unfazed as his two arms moved at a speed like no other. One slash after the other, and all the potential harm was deflected to intercept the other bullets around. After four minutes of constant fire, the ground, hardened, was crippled with round shaped holes. Unlike Gilgamesh who smiled all the way while making war cry.

Nearly at 5 minutes, his blades cracked and fended at the onslaught. When the last batch of bullets attained him, now unarmed and target of hundredth of bullets, he stood his ground and endured. I could use the existence bullets to move around or like I did just now.

I inspired myself from memories of the application of the former to create the latter use. "So, you endured it, huh. I knew it wouldn't be so easy to end this battle, but you can't use this armor anymore." I told him as a matter of fact.

Instead of his royal gold armor, he now had a simple white toga on him. He opened his red eyes and announced "You are one of the few I had to take on at this level of power. The first was my best friend, Enkidu, as he was an enemy made by the gods. I revealed my divine blood and power, so I hope you would answer in kind. Hajime."

"So, it's round two already. Come on, I'll take you on." I answered his challenge while making my guns disappear. I hadn't this much fun in every time. And my bullets couldn't harm him anymore. My katana wouldn't have much piercing power without him countering easily. So, I took it directly, hand on hand combat. Godly force against astronomical strength.

A gravel falling on the ground as we took out, charging at each other. Impact on the ground as we put one foot in front of our body. A big crack appeared under it before we punched the others, intercepting our attacks.

A shockwave erupted from the punches and a fissure in the air propelled us on opposite directions. We took out again and reappeared one meter to the left punching again, and again. The left hook then the right, colliding as we smiled all the way. There were more power behind each punch and soon, the ground had crater forming under the shockwaves.

We made it across the entire arena as we seemed to reappear in front of each other the entire time. Soon, we added kicks and elbow to the fray. He intercepted my punch and kicked, so I intercept it and jump knee him on the chin as he bends his head and head butt the kick I extended.

Since we were in a stalemate, just relying on our skills, we augmented ourselves with magic power. All I disrupted was external interference with magic, like the portal opening for him, but he used his own magic as a counter to my magic bombardment.

The power behind our punches made a 'Boom' as behind each of us, a good portion of the Arena was destroyed. There would be a dent in a mountain was there one behind us. As magic was involved, we had more chance to surprise the other, finally managing to land a hit.

I took a hit in the chest and I am sent 10 meters away in one second. I balanced myself as he appears above me and I kick him in the legs to send him spiraling in the air. He regains control after making two turns high in the air and he axe kicked to the ground.

He was almost on me when I evaded but the ground was sent flying in a ten-meter radius around him. I transmuted the ground under me to keep myself from being unbalanced. I took the flying debris as cover to palm attack him right in the abdomen when he got up.

It created a tunnel in the air and devastated the ground behind his body in a straight line. He bends backward to avoid being sent away and touched the ground. As soon as he landed, he charged his palm with energy and appeared behind me.

I only had time to turn and put out my Vajra skill as I cross my arms when he propelled the energy. It had the energy of a nuke, condensed inside a palm, shot at point blank. I used extreme level of power for Vajra just to endure and deviate it.

Since I was just inspired, I begin to use the same principle by extremely augmenting the parts of my body used to strike him. My two fists glowed with red hue as I imagine two glowing red boxing gloves.

I experimented with them as I swatted his glowing palms and kicks aside with the red fists. I intercepted some and took on their power. They packed a punch as the floor was destroyed each time.

We approached the column and I punched in one of them as he evades. The structure shook one time before imploding and showering the ground in debris. I transport to another and Gilgamesh destroys one by kicking it. Enjoying the fight, I accelerated, and Gilgamesh was slowing.

I activated my skill, divine step, it accelerated my visual acuity to follow even lighting and enhanced my speed to approach the speed of light, making me almost at the divine speed.

I punch Goldie in the back, then the side and do an uppercut in one instant. In mid-air, I palmed his body and lunched series of punched in his body. The final step of the combo would have been to axe kick him in the ground. As I did just that, I saw him smile just when I approach his head with my boot.

Then I lost sight of him and next thing I know, I'm kicked from behind.

"I must praise you. To force me to use one of my godly skill. The divine existence. I suppose that you know of it?" He asked as I was a bit shocked that he could use this skill.

"Yes, I do. But I didn't think you had it to use. Maybe I should use my own version of it…" I said before shooting bullets in the air. They stopped, and he recognized the move from sooner. He was on his guard, but I didn't take out Metsurai and put back the guns.

"Let me show you the second level of this power." I announced before disappearing. He didn't manage to follow but knew I was behind because of the Divine existence skill.

Since I knew of the skill, I anticipated his reaction and used it to teleport above as I axe kick him, destroying the ground and stunning him. I appeared at his side and kicked before he grabs it and launched me across the arena, against a pillar to stop me. He reappeared and punched me in the face.

The pillar imploded, and I disappeared as I kicked him in the chin, before appearing slightly in the air. I punched him higher, disappear, punch, appear, kick higher and higher before being above him as I turned on myself, waiting for him to arrive at my level.

He was there and the next moment, I projected him to the ground with such force that my boot cracked and destroyed itself. My foot was almost on fire from the friction, as if it was thrown in the atmosphere, descending to strike earth.

He crashed against the ground and the entire Arena exploded outward. Dirt flying, and the ground around levelled. It stops, and the Arena seems like someone had punched the ground, making a cavity inside. No doubt if let like this, you could make a lake with it.

He got up and I transmuted the ground to make it flat in a 20-meter radius from us. "It seems we can't really decide the outcome with such method. How about we bring some more serious mean to fight each other?" he demanded as he put a hand in front of him. A portal appeared as he used his own magic to take out a treasure.

It had a complex structure on the golden handle. As he turned it, the mechanism activated itself. Branches erupted, red divisions appeared from it and it seemed like a linear tree with the handle as the source. One division disappeared, almost transparent before the others followed. Soon, a micro Star appeared in place of the handle.

It ascended and revealed a weapon outside of our realm of possibilities. I could tell this weapon was literally born from a star as he called it in our world. "Awaken, Ea! A stage worthy has been set!" He announced the name of his weapon.

The name could mean various thing, in Japanese it was 'air' and in several other languages it meant 'she' or 'it'. It was probably a weapon that couldn't be taken lightly as its name had various meaning and possibilities for it. Or maybe our human mind couldn't treat the information.

Anyway, since it worked base on solar energy, I had just the weapon to divert the impact, Hyperion, it condensed the energy and light of the sun to shoot a laser in a certain direction. When he launched his attack, I took out the artifact and put it in the direction of the sky, just upside the city.

It absorbed the impact and converted it to a condensed laser that shot on the horizon, adverting the collapse of our planet. Obviously, it wasn't enough to absorb all the energy, so I used another artefact that could absorb all the negative energy of a planet: Grasp Gloria.

Combining those two artefact, I could avert the beam to the sky without breaking Hyperion from the charge he was converting. There was a white beam in the sky for several minute as I encroached myself to the ground with Pile Bunker, not activating the stake but using the six legs of the artefact.

There was a large hole in the clouds in the sky and I hope we didn't destroy another planet with this attack. "You really have crazy power you know? If I was not me, I would have died, you know?" I said to Goldie.

"I didn't think you would survive that. You are certainly powerful. And, to think you could gaze on the true form of my divine slaying blade. Brilliant. So intense. Now, since my master can't support such power anymore, I am on my last leg, show me how much you can make me enjoy my last instants on this plane!" He intoned as a test for me to take.

I took my own god slaying weapon and a derived version of Hyperion, the condensation and releasing effect on this artefact would combine with my blade to convert the solar energy of his blade and release it outside of the Earth's atmosphere.

My god slaying blade was made from Adamantium ore, imbued with the Divine Existence magic, making it a blade that could slash the divine. I took it out and answered his challenge. One cut from this weapon attacked the soul directly. Since the divine existence was imbuing your soul Magic to impose yourself on the world.

I could impede him in one hit but that needed to hit as he could kill me from the solar energy after some hit himself. I had Vajra for my defense and decided to use my most useful skill: 'Supreme break'. I used it sometimes, and it always boosted my stats five times from what it was.

Like our unarmed battle, we appeared near each other, maintaining distance as we crossed our sword. One slash and the land changed. Forces to destroy mountains were invoked in a single exchange. And land it destroyed.

Half of the Arena already destroyed, the shockwave produced wind blowing at the city. The buildings trembled, the sky parted and two men locked blades. If one slash did all those effects, imagine when we made a thousand of them in a matter of seconds.

I could barely follow my arms as they moved at speed never equaled except by the being in front of me. His sword looks like a red energy sword, colliding in red sparks against my own, mine glowed a blue light as the energy transferred to the two artefacts on it. They teleported the transformed energy outside atmosphere.

We could see a bombardment towards the star filled sky, originating from earth. An inverted star showers. After thousandth of exchange between us, I could see Goldie disappearing in blue light. Deciding to end it, I prepared a special attack, a counter attack I envisioned one day before theorizing it to practice it one time. Now was the time.

As his blade approached, I put my own to counter him before he could follow up. This was an all for one counter. I parried him and followed up with eight slashes from eight different positions.

"Secret Hajime sword style" In one breath I released my own secret strike

"Demon Arachnid (Akuma KumoGataRui)" In an instant, Gilgamesh was cut at eight part, as if a spider planted each leg on his body. The god slaying weapon tore into his body and took his divinity from him. Killing him in the process. Luckily, Hajime had copied the mind of his new "friend" before he was taken back in the grail.

 **Part 4**

I hurried and took out a homunculus body and put Gilgamesh's mind in it as he corrupted the body by his divine blood. It was not yet taken from the copy of his soul, made by reproduction magic.

The homunculus became a bit more human with sublimation magic and adapted to the god blood of Goldie, making the hair Gold and the eyes red. And like this, I proved the theory by which I could save the last servants from their 'job' of serving the Grail.

Since it was corrupted, if the slip of tongue of Zelrecht didn't give it away, it would need to be destroyed. I made a portal appear and took the two servants from what they were doing without minding shocked gasps.

I did the same than Goldie and put them each in a body, I returned them at the castle as they changed and I grasped the souls in my 'soul glove' before taking the homunculus with the grail next to me. I put the two copied souls of the Heroic Spirits in the cup as Goldie's own reached it.

It filled itself with blood and I sensed the trouble from letting it on earth. So, I used a gate-key and the compass while transporting it in outer space. When it was filling outer space, I let loose of a Hyperion near it, using star's light and energy from space before letting Solar bomb explode behind Hyperion to power it up and on the grail to explode it.

Before all that could happen, I let out my Noble Phantasm, courtesy of Goldie, and let loose a Balmung on it. I don't think it could survive but I drop a Nuke on it for good measure before finally closing the portal.

Gilgamesh had finished transforming as I turned to him and he looked like a young adult, in his low twenties. I smiled "It's finished for now."

"I definitely underestimated you, my friend, I think it is only the beginning of great times." Goldie answered me as he went wherever he wanted while laughing. I think we will see him around.

 **Part 5**

I turned to leave before someone interrupted me "Wow, what a fight that was, but… Don't you think you can arrange the place to be a park?" said the blonde woman. She had an air of ancient as she just glared at me "You are thinking something rude…". This woman pouted but it was just so cute I chuckled a bit.

"Yes, sorry. What would you like to have around in this park?" I demanded to meet her exigence. I mean, she assisted to our battle, was unscathed and seemed powerful. I was on my guard, but she had cute reaction, so I could only be amused.

"Make it a place where people can smile." She told me… Well, might as well make it a children's park. The place where the greatest battle took place was to be a park with the statue of Goldie and myself.

So, I made a park by moving around, using reproduction magic artefact on the ground to grow trees. Using some ore to make a slide and a swing for children. There was a Sandbox too. Then I made some benches. I took down the walls that dressed themselves from the crater as I flattened the whole ground.

I was satisfied and turned to the golden-haired woman waiting "I am Hajime Nagumo, may I have the pleasure to know you?" I asked, being so polite I almost tripped.

"I am Arcueid Brunestud, a True Vampire in crude language. Nice to meet you!" She said, smiling and showing her pointy teeth, opening her red eyes as she approached. "Can I suck some of your blood? You seem… delicious…" She added, staring at my neck.

I didn't realize she was so near, but I didn't refuse it, I made compromise "If you let met have some of yours by letting me eat some part of your body." I said while being happy inside that I could have some new powers. I didn't remark how pervert I sounded before her remark.

"Eeew, are you a pervert? Sorry, but that's a no, not on the first date." She said while I had a moment before understanding what she meant. "ah, not that, not now, just a finger will do" I said while salivating a bit.

I took a blade as she tended one finger to me and cut it. It seemed to regenerate as I munched on it. I was, revitalized, my body was changing but not in a bad sense. She begins to suck my blood as I remark my changes.

I have a big boost in regeneration, equaling Arcueid before me, and that's a very good improvement. I think I am stronger than before and I won another ability from her. The power of suggestion, in the form of Mystic eye. I could control others to do what I suggested them to do by gazing in their eyes. Like a true Vampire from the books, without the demerits.

She finished drinking blood and speaks "Sorry, you were delicious, so do we go on this date now?".

"Sure, let's go on a midnight date" I responded as we made our way across the new park, informing home everything was fine and letting the church regulate the aftermath of this war.

 **Part 6**

I was walking with Arcueid in the city. We stopped at a cinema to see a vampire film. She was laughing all the while seeing how stupid they looked. I didn't notice but I had pointy teeth by now. Should I laugh I them too?

Next stop was the 24h open arcade center. As it was night, we didn't get a choice and we play some game there. I had a bit of money from selling gems at Jubstacheit. "Let's do this next, I'll destroy you on this race!". We did the bike race as we managed to make a draw on it. Next was the grabbing machine, I tried to catch some plushies, but I only manage to get two for the girls.

I teleported the prize to Illya and Sakura as they jumped on it. Arcueid saw that and pouted while glaring at me. "You didn't get me one." I reluctantly returned to the apparel and caught a bat with it. I gave it to her and she smiled before she hugged me. At least every part of her was not childish.

She sensed this thought as she separates and points at an open bar "Let's drink a bit" she ordered. She asked for some sake and I took some cocktail. It was difficult, if not impossible to be drunk but as we spoke about ourselves, enjoying each other's company, we managed to.

"I don't feel really well, Nagu- mo, could you take me away?" She pleaded while eying me. I paid the waiter and took her with an arm on my shoulder. "Where are we going, princess?" it would be a surname as she told me some consider her the princess.

"Mou, Nagumo, just advance and I'll guide you." "As you command, Arcueid." We marched forward like two drunks under the night's sky. "Over there, then take the next turn, after that we are in the good street.

As I obeyed, we arrive at a district with hotel, love, hotel. "Didn't you tell me no for the first date?" I asked her, unsure of her drunk state. She just answered, "I want more, before dragging me in one of them, selecting a room."

 **LEMON _ IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THE IMPLICATION, THEN I CAN DO NOTHING FOR YOU, CONTACT YOUR PARENTS AND MAKE THEM INFORM YOU ABOUT PEOPLE LOVING EACH OTHER VERY MUCH, NOT THAT WE NEED LOVE NOWADAYS.**

She took out her clothes once she is inside and I astralized mine. She pushed me down on the bed and mounted me "Let me suck everything tonight".

Her crotch rubbed against my own, she had her vile charms on my chest as she aroused me by biting my neck. She drew blood before gulping it and having rose cheeks. "Anh Nagumo, you are a big one you know." She said as she panted a bit.

I learned that some vampire injected aphrodisiac to bite member of the opposite sex, but it seems they put some in themselves too. Deciding to test the conjecture, I made her neck approach me and took a bite.

She tasted like summer flowers, I didn't know that we could mix olfactory function with tasting one, but it did. She gasped in surprise before trembling in her body and doing the same on my neck. We were given double quantity of aphrodisiac as we went on.

Soon, she moaned out and I felt juices on my crotch. I separated, and she put herself on top, having an expression lost in fantasies. "Here I come, Nagumo, prepare to receive the royal privilege." Saying that, she lowered her hips as to make me enter inside her. "Ouf, it's in, Nagumo."

He breasts heaved up and down as she panted a bit. Her red eyes were concentrating on my face as I decide to take the next step and move inside. She wasn't used to it but it's what I had in mind. I put my hands on her hips and planted her back entirely on my length. She shouted a bit before I got some of my dick out of her. I repeated the process by planting me ball's deep inside her.

I managed to reach the entrance of her womb and I put more power in my thrust. She got on top of me and descended to hug me. Her expression was in extasy as she planted her breasts on my chest. She hugs my neck as I am ravishing her insides.

More, more, more and soon I'm nearly a blur in my wrist. I think she already came a few times, releasing fluids after fluids as I accelerated to plant in her. Since she has regenerative power, I didn't need to mind pain or destruction, so, I let loose of some demon.

She nearly fainted from pleasure, but I didn't give her the chance as I use 'lighting clad' to shock her back. "Ora Ora, how do you like it, princess?" "NNNNH It's VERY goooooood, ah ah, please let me relax a bit. I'm GONNA GO Crazyyyyyyyy" she gasped between moans.

"Go crazy then because I'm not letting you before I'm satisfied. Come on. Move those sexy hips of yours." I told her and bit her neck as she came one more time. "MMMMH. Please, destroy this princess inside with your big penis." She shouted at the same time.

Since I neared my release, I gave her a hug and released her neck. I Plunged myself as deep as I could before I retracted and do the same violent motions. After some seconds of doing this, drown in pleasure and sounds of extasy from the vampire, I came inside her womb, perforating the entry, letting out the sperm I accumulated during the exchange.

"OOOOOOOH NAGUMOOOOO!" was the sound she finally managed to produce. She fainted on top of me, but I wasn't finished, the night would be long. I put her in a doggy position on the bed. She couldn't put her arms on the bed so her back was arched like a slide, her breasts on the bed and her head on the side.

I approached her anus and put the tip of my cock in front. As soon as I inserted it, I used lighting clad on her clitoris to wake her up. She shot up and noticed the foreign sensation in her butt. She looked and gasped as I performed it in one go, without preparation. "AAAAAAH NAGUMO! What are - you - doing in there? It's not the right- place!"

She managed to speak between breaths as I continued to move inside her ass. "Ooh, you made it back. Now, let's give you special service for the princess you are."

"AAAH - NNNh - Nagugh-you are destroying me!" she said as I finally move faster inside her. She was lump in the bed and in this position, my cock would reach deeper. I upped the speed before her tight ass managed to make me cum inside.

If I didn't know human anatomy better, I would say it reaches her stomach. She was strangely calm before I learned why. Apparently, it was enough to snap her mind and make her vampire side take control. She got up with locks of hair messy and strangely pointy.

She had carnivorous red eyes looking at me as she put me back on the bed under her. She planted herself on my cock before locking my arms with her own. The entire length inside her made her move more as she was stimulated.

She bit into my neck and was now drinking like a crazy woman without water in the desert. "Hehehe, who can't do anything now? Let me show you all the pleasures of a man." I let her do as she wanted and maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let her put me under suggestion.

She approached my ass with her fingers, nails and all. She put two of them inside as I didn't manage to suppress the gasp from my mouth. She was serious with this. It was enough to make me cum inside her as she continued to move on it.

She retracted just to let the tip of my cock in her pussy and she moved from side to side, making little movements. It was like torture after I just came inside while being experiencing anal. She made me come a second time when she impaled herself from all her length.

I had enough of her imposing so, I got up with her on me and took back control of the sex session we had. We fought for dominance as we went on. I took her up, but she rolled around and took advantage of the movement to plunge herself and engulf me in her womb.

We soon arrived at the table near the but as I put her on it. I fucked her like two seconds and the table cracked under the power of our activities. She managed to guide me to the mirror and I fucked her in front of it while seeing her feral lusting expression. I bit her neck at the same time I came inside her womb.

We approached the curtains of the windows as she used them to trap me before she fucked me while trapping my waist with her legs. I destroyed the curtains and put her on the door of the bathroom. We destroyed the door and fell on it as I came another time.

I don't know how much she came in this state since I only received grunt of complain and pleasure. Soon she came back in control of her urges but had the same expression, safe for her eyes.

We got near the bathtub and I put her body on it as I delivered judgement on her pussy for attempting to overthrow me. She grasped the bathtub and it cracked under the pressure she was putting. I came another time and now, her belly was a mess. It is beginning to look like a balloon because of everything I released inside her.

It just looks like she was pregnant for month already, but I shrugged it and continued. She had taken control and put me on my back on the floor. She bit my neck as an act of defiance before making me come from the joy I felt.

"Okay, let's make it a finale!" I said while activating supreme break. "!" She hadn't time to understand the meaning as I begin to move as fast as the speed of light. She received all the pain and warmth in one go each second that passed.

She couldn't follow, one moment we are on the floor, the next she is on the toilet, then near the wardrobe and finally we are back on the bed. I came a grand total of six times while accelerating and moving around. I put her, doggy style on the side of the bed before moving with everything I got.

After a thousand of thrust, I finally released what I packed in those seconds. It was over, and she shrieked, putting Banshee to shame and suffering from the pleasure I gave her in seconds. Maybe even the clock tower back in England heard the return of the True Ancestor Arcueid.

Back home, Ciel put herself under the cover as she heard its scream and every other people on earth inclined themselves, baby and old alike, in face of power.

Finally, Arcueid collapsed, on the ground, her normal face returning as her body repaired the damages done. I put her on the vestige of the bed before I asked "Then, happy?"

"Oh, fuck yes." She told me before sleeping on my chest with a smile. "Let's be together forever. The mark on your neck will recall you that. And the one on mine will remain for you."

Right, then let's be together." I told her before falling asleep in a room devastated by our session.

 **END OF THE LEMON. IT WAS INTENSE.**

 **Author's note:**

Fiiiiiiou, I finished it. And I finished the war. Be proud and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do.

I made Gilgamesh as a REAL servant, proud of his name and having ability to confirm it. A friendship is born after a laborious battle, isn't that beautiful? I think it is so you too.

My next project would be doing his job for Zelrecht right. Going to other worlds and enjoying himself while doing it.

If you want a crossover with hm and another person from my serie, or the other world you want to crossover it, ask and you could have.


End file.
